An Unlikely Couple
by shuckinminewt
Summary: High School Newtmas au. Newt is failing math and Thomas is assigned to tutor him. Thomas, the big time jock with a girlfriend who seems to have taken a weird interest in Newt. Crappy summary but please enjoy! Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and crap belong to Dashner.**

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt sat at his kitchen table and stared at his math homework. He'd been doing this for about 2 hours since school ended. He sucked at math. A lot. So badly his teacher had insisted he got a tutor.

Unfortunately, the tutor he suggested was none other than the infamous Thomas. Newt had never talked to him before, but of course he knew who he was. Thomas was probably the most popular guy in school. He was an athlete and constantly hung around the other jocks and _always _had his girlfriend slung on his arm.

Newt's jaw had practically dropped to the ground when his teacher suggested Thomas tutor him. He didn't really know Thomas, but he seemed like the typical empty-headed moronic jock that was good for nothing but looking at. But apparently he was better at math than Newt, which didn't mean much.

Newt groaned and lied his head down on the table, he was so sick of this place. He'd only moved here about a month ago and he pretty much hated it. His mom had gotten a new fancy job and up-rooted their life in London and moved them to this crappy town in the middle of nowhere, where apparently making new friends just wasn't going to happen for Newt.

Newt stared a the blank worksheet. He had wanted to try and get a head start on his work before Thomas came over, so he wouldn't think Newt was a complete moron.

But as it turned out, he _was _a complete moron.

The doorbell rang and Newt jumped 50 feet in the air. He took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. He stood up to go let Thomas in, but he heard the door open. Newt realized his sister must've gotten to the door first, "who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Thomas, does Newt live here?" he asked.

"NEWTIE-BOOTY" she yelled. Newt winced at the nickname. His sister was only 6 years old and his old friends thought it was funny to tell her to call him that.

Newt walked up behind her. "I'm right here Sally, now go play in your room until dinner" he said. He glanced at Thomas. "Erm- you can come in. Sorry bout her."

"It's fine" he said as he tried to hold back a laugh. "Newtie-booty?"

"Don't _ever _call me that" Newt said, but he grinned. He lead Thomas into the kitchen and sat down.

Thomas glanced at the books strewn across the table. "You started without me?" he asked.

Newt snorted. "I tried" he said "but turns out I can't do anything on my own."

Thomas smiled and pulled out his own books. "That's okay, I got it done in study hall so we can work through it."

Newt stared at him. "You _actually _know what you're doing?" he asked.

Thomas made a face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're..." Newt rambled "you're kind of the dumb jock type. ...no offense or anything."

"Yea, no offense or anything. You just assumed I'm a moron cuz I play sports" Thomas said.

Newt felt his face burn, why had he said that? "I'm sorry... I don't know why I said that" he mumbled.

Thomas shrugged and said "whatever, let's just work."

Newt nodded. "Okay.. soo.. number one" he said.

"Number one."

* * *

**Thomas:**

They worked for about an hour until they finally made it through the first worksheet. Newt looked utterly miserable, Thomas hadn't realized how terrible Newt really was at math. "Hey, that's one down only two to go" Thomas said, trying to sound encouraging.

Newt checked the time. "You don't have to stay and help. It's getting late and I still gotta make my sister dinner" he said.

Thomas shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do" he said, which was a lie. He'd promised Brenda he'd come over as soon as possible, but in all honesty he'd rather stay here and help Newt.

Newt looked at him and grinned. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"One hundred percent" Thomas said "so what's for dinner?"

"Mac &amp; cheese" Newt said as he grabbed a pot out of the cupboard.

"Where are your parents?" Thomas asked. As soon as he said it he realized that probably wasn't an okay question to ask.

"Uh.. Mum works late" Newt said.

"Oh" Thomas said. He wanted to ask about his dad, but decided it might be a bit intrusive. "It's nice that you take care of your sister."

Newt shrugged "someone's gotta take care of the little bugger."

When the food was done Newt called his sister into the kitchen and they sat down to eat. An awkward silence filled the room while they ate. Thomas wanted to make conversation, but he didn't know what to say. Eventually, Newt's sister broke the silence, but she what she said didn't make it any less awkward.

"Is this boy your new boyfriend?"

Newt dropped his spoon and his face burned red. Thomas felt his own face heat up and Newt glanced at him before staring at his sister. "N- no" Newt said "he's just a friend."

"But why?" she asked "he's much prettier than Alby and _he _was your boyfriend."

"Sally!" Newt said. He looked like he was about to murder the child. He stood up and grabbed her bowl which was pretty much empty. "Why don't you go play?" he said, Thomas could tell he was trying to keep his voice calm.

"But-" she started.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" he said.

"Fiiine" she said and ran towards her room.

Newt tossed her bowl in the sink and turned to face Thomas, whose face was still bright red. "So- um" Thomas rambled "you're gay?"

Newt stared at the ground. "Yea..." he said quietly.

Thomas nodded, he had suspected that Newt was gay but he didn't know for sure. For some reason Thomas felt oddly relieved. Newt was still staring at the ground with a worried expression. _Say something _he thought. _Say something that doesn't make me sound like an asshole. _

"You wanna get started on the next worksheet?" he said. _Well I guess that's something. _

Newt smiled "yea, lets do that."

* * *

**Newt:**

They focused on math for a while, but there was a weird tension in the air. He felt Thomas's eyes on him as he worked. He couldn't believe his sister had announced his sexuality to Thomas.

Thomas was the exact type of guy to run off and tell the entire school and then designate his life to making fun of Newt for it. But Thomas didn't seem to react that way, which was confusing. Newt didn't really understand Thomas's reaction.

"So.. um..." Thomas spoke up. He twirled his pencil in between his fingers and avoided Newt's eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" he said.

"How did you.." Thomas said. He looked like each word was a struggle for him to get out. "How did you know you were gay?"

That was _not _what Newt was expecting.

He glanced at Thomas, who's face was bright red. Thomas's eyes darted to Newt's face and then back to his pencil. "I'm not asking because I'm gay. I'm not. I have a girlfriend. I'm just.. curious." Thomas rambled.

Newt cleared his throat. "I don't know" he said "I just never liked girls."

Thomas's visibly shrunk, as if that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "But um.. some people like both and that's... okay too" Newt said.

Thomas cleared his throat and sat up straighter, suddenly looking defensive. "I'm straight. This isn't about me" he said.

"I know" Newt said, but a part of him didn't believe Thomas. Or maybe he just didn't want to believe Thomas. Regardless, straight guys didn't normally ask questions like that.

"Look, I gotta go. I have to meet Brenda, my girlfriend" Thomas said, his voice sounding angry.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Fine" he said, standing up "then go."

Thomas shoved his books into his bookbag and walked towards the door. _Great, this is just bloody great. _Newt thought, _I thought I was finally making a friend and finding a way to pass math and now I pissed him off._

Thomas was halfway out the door when he stopped and turned around. His expression softened. "I'll come over tomorrow night and we can finish the worksheets, good that?"

Newt nodded "yea, good that." Thomas smiled and walked out of the house. Newt stood there confused, but for once in his life he was excited to do math.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'll be posting more soon, but please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything is Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas: **

Thomas left Newt's house feeling ticked off and confused. _Why did I ask him about that? He probably thinks I'm gay now. I'm not. Just because I like looking at Newt doesn't mean I'm gay. Just cuz his scent makes my stomach do flips and watching him run his hands through his hair makes me want to grab him and.. STOP. _Thomas punched his steering wheel. He was so angry with himself for thinking things like this.

He had _never _thought about guys like this. Ever. But then this shucking blonde boy shows up and ruins everything.

He pulled into Brenda's driveway and took a deep breath. _Just act normal, _he told himself. He let himself into her house and walked down to her basement. "Hey, Brenda? Sorry it took so long" he said.

Brenda glanced at him from the couch. She was wearing shorts and a tank-top that would normally have Thomas on top of her in five seconds flat, but today he wasn't in the mood. She shrugged. "Whatever" she said, as she sat up and made room for Thomas to sit down.

He sat down and Brenda put a hand on his thigh and started rubbing her thumb back and forth. "I'm just surprised you didn't come over earlier" she whispered into his ear. "I told you my parents would be gone for a while, but now we're going to have to be quick." She slid her hand up his thigh, and he sat up and cleared his throat.

_You want this. She's your girlfriend. Just do it._ He leaned over and kissed her roughly on the lips. He flipped them over so he was on his back and she was straddling him.

He didn't feel like wasting any time so he immediately started undoing his own pants. Brenda broke from the kiss and started to kiss down his chest. He yanked down his pants and Brenda took him in her mouth.

Thomas closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Before he knew what he was doing, Newt crept into his mind. He tried his hardest to shove Newt's image out of his mind. _Think about your girlfriend. She's the one doing this for you, not Newt. _

He tried his hardest to think about the girl who's lips were on him, but Newt _wouldn't _leave his mind.

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

**Newt:**

The next day, Thomas came over as promised, but he was acting weird. He seemed really tensed the entire time they worked, and when they finally made it through the worksheets Newt couldn't wait any longer. "Hey, uh Tommy?" he said.

Thomas glanced at him. "Did you just call me Tommy?" he asked.

Newt felt his face burn. "I'm- uh- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that" Newt said.

Thomas smiled. "It's okay. I like it." He said, "what were you going to ask?"

"You're being weird. I just wanted to make sure you're not uncomfortable because of what we talked about yesterday..." Newt said.

"I'm not" Thomas said, and a blush rose on his face. "Can I tell you something embarrassing?"

Newt stared at him and nodded. "I asked if I could be the one to tutor you" he said, quietly.

Newt was shocked, he didn't even know Thomas knew he existed before a few days ago. "Why?" he asked.

Thomas shrugged and stared at Newt. He leaned a little closer to Newt and furrowed his eyebrows, like he was choosing his words carefully. "I was curious about you."

Newt could feel his heartbeat pick up. "You know, it's okay to be curious" he said, as he leaned a little closer to Thomas.

Thomas suddenly pulled away and looked away from Newt. "No, it's not" he mumbled. "Look, I should probably go."

"Okay.. But you could stay and hang out for a while if you want." Newt said.

Thomas smiled and nodded. "Yea, that'd be cool" he said. "There's a Breaking Bad marathon on if you wanna watch."

"I'll get the popcorn" Newt said with a smile.

"Good that" Thomas said.

* * *

**Thomas:**

They sat next to each other on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between them. They'd already watched 4 straight episodes of Breaking Bad. Thomas was enjoying himself more than he'd like to admit. He reached over to grab some popcorn, but Newt's hand was already there.

His hand landed on top of Newt's and it felt like a surge of electricity went through his body. Thomas realized he should have pulled his hand away, but he didn't. He glanced at Newt to see he was already staring at him.

Thomas felt a smile creep onto his face. Just then, someone walked into the house through the front door.

They both jumped and pulled their hands away. He turned to see a woman walk in to room along with Newt's sister, Sally.

"Look mommy, Thomas is here!" Sally said, yanking on her mom's hand. "I told you Newt had a new boyfriend."

Thomas felt his face heat up once again. Newt groaned loudly. "Sally I told _you _Tommy's just a friend" he said.

Newt's mom smiled at Thomas. "Well it's nice to meet you" she said.

"You too ma'am" Thomas said.

She smiled and nodded. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No mum, he-" Newt started.

"I'd love to" Thomas said. Newt shot him a glare. "If that's okay..."

Newt rolled his eyes and grinned. "It's fine" he said "at least we can finish the marathon."

Thomas smiled. He was really enjoying hanging out with Newt, and it was nice to know Newt actually did want him around. A small part of Thomas felt kind of guilty for liking Newt so much, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He's not exactly sure why he did the next thing he did, but he did it.

Thomas grabbed the practically empty popcorn bowl and set it on the coffee table and then scooted closer to Newt. They were so close their sides were pressed against each other. Newt turned his head to look at Thomas and Thomas just smiled and turned to look back at the TV.

He glanced at Newt's hand resting on his knee. When Thomas lifted his hand, he could practically hear his heart beat in his head. He set it down on top of Newt's hand. Thomas kept staring at the TV, even though he could feel Newt's stare on him. Thomas took a deep breath and looked over at Newt.

Newt was staring and Thomas couldn't read his expression. He started to panic, thinking he went too far. He lifted his hand off Newt's. "I'm sorry" he said.

Newt's expression broke and he shook his head slightly. He reached over and grabbed Thomas's hand. A grin crept onto Thomas's face as they interlaced their fingers.

They stayed like that, hands together and smiles on their faces until dinner was ready.

* * *

**Newt:**

Most of dinner Sally went on and on about her play-date with her friend, and Newt was happy for it. He was kind of worried his mom would start grilling Thomas. They'd almost made it through dinner when Sally finally took a break from talking and Newt's mom jumped on the opportunity.

"So Thomas," she said "you're tutoring Newt?" Thomas had a mouth full of food, so he just nodded. "Well that's nice of you, he sure needs it."

Newt felt his face heat up. "Mum" he said.

"Well it's true" Thomas mumbled. Newt shot him a glare and Thomas just shrugged.

"It's nice that Newt's finally made a friend. He's been having trouble since we moved and-"

"Mum!" Newt said, his face was burning. His mum _always _did this. "I'm not having trouble. I have plenty of friends."

"In America?" she asked.

Newt sighed loudly. Thomas cleared his throat. "Well I should get going, but thanks for dinner" he said.

"I'll walk you out" Newt said as he stood up. He followed Thomas to the front door, and once they were out of ear shot he said "I'm sorry about my mum."

Thomas shrugged. "She's nice" he said. "So... um tomorrow night there's a bonfire. Minho, Brenda, Teresa, and me are all going. You should come. It'd be fun."

"Uh- I dunno Tommy," Newt said "I don't really think your friends like me."

"Well I do, so they will." He said, "I'll pick you up at 7." Before Newt could answer, Thomas turned and left.

Newt stared at him as he walked to his car. "Alright well.. good that..." he said to himself.

* * *

**Newtmas is so adorable :) lemme know what you thought! I'll be updating more soon! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything's Dashner's.**

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt paced his room back and forth. He threw off his shirt and put on a different one. "How bout this one?" he said.

His sister was sitting on his bed making a macaroni necklace. "I think your boyfriend will like the blue one" she said.

Newt groaned and crouched down next to her. "Listen here pumpkin, what did I tell you about calling Tommy my boyfriend?"

She made a pouting face. "He's not your boyfriend" she mumbled "you just want him too..."

"That's it" he said. Newt climbed onto the bed and started tickling her. She giggled and screamed.

"Newtie stop it!" she yelled. Just then, the doorbell rang and Sally wriggled out from under Newt's grip and ran towards the door.

"This is just bloody great" Newt mumbled as he threw his shirt off and grabbed the blue one. He pulled it over his head and walked into the living room in time to see Sally putting a macaroni necklace over Thomas's head.

"Thanks, I love it" he said.

"Stop buggin' Tommy" Newt said. "I'll see ya later Sally."

"Okay Newtie-booty have fun on your date" she said.

Newt's face heated up as he pushed Thomas out the door. Thomas laughed, "she's so adorable" he said.

They got closer to Thomas's car and Newt realized Minho, Teresa, and Brenda were already in the car, Brenda in the passenger seat. Newt climbed in the back seat Newt to Minho. "Uh- hey" he said.

"Sup greenie" Minho said.

"Greenie?" Newt asked.

"Slim it Minho" Thomas said. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Newt noticed Brenda take her hand and place it on Thomas's knee. A ball of anger rose in his chest and he told himself to calm down.

"Nice necklace there Thomas" Minho said.

"I thought it made me look manly" Thomas laughed.

Newt smiled. "It's alright Tommy, you can take it off" he said.

"Tommy?" Brenda said. "Did you finally decide we can call you Tommy?"

"No" he said, and Newt felt his face heat up. Brenda gave him a murderous look and Thomas cleared his throat. "Sorry honey, but I told you I don't like that."

"But you like it when _he _does it?" she complained.

"Brenda, just drop it alright?" he said.

Minho whistled. "Pipe down you two" he said "can we make it through one shuckin' night without you guys bickering?"

Newt felt a smile creep onto his face. _Tommy and Brenda have been fighting? Maybe they're going to break up. I'm not imagining things, he did hold my hand yesterday. That had to mean something, right?_

The car filled with awkward silence and Thomas turned up the radio. _Well, this is going to be an interesting night._

* * *

**Thomas:**

When they got to the fire, Brenda pulled him aside. Thomas grabbed a beer and took a deep swig, he was going to need it tonight.

"Thomas, why are you acting like this?" she said "you've been acting like you don't wanna be around me and I don't know why!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he mumbled as he took another swig of his beer.

"Thomas! I'm sick of this!" she said.

"Then maybe we should take a break" he said. Brenda looked like he'd just punched her in the face. She looked like she was holding back tears. "I'm sorry... I just need to sort some stuff out... on my own."

Brenda glanced over at Newt, who was standing awkwardly next to Minho and Teresa. "Yea, I bet you do" she said. "Well you let me know when you figure it out," and with that she walked away, leaving Thomas alone.

He chugged the last of his beer and walked over to Newt and everyone. "Dude that sucks" Minho said. "running is my life, I'd die if I had a bad ankle. What'd you do to it?"

Newt shrugged. Now that he thought about, Newt did walk kind of weird. _How is it I never asked about his limp? _"An accident from a while ago" he said in a small voice. Thomas had a feeling it was a touchy subject. Thomas made a note to ask him about it later.

Minho seemed to sense that he should lay off, and said "I'll go grab us some beer. Thomas come help me," he said.

"Alright" he said as he followed Minho to the keg. More and more people were starting to show up and someone had started blaring music.

Minho leaned close to Thomas. "Dude what happened with Brenda? She disappeared after you talked to her" he said.

"I kind of... broke up with her" Thomas said.

Minho groaned. "That's what I was afraid of" he mumbled.

"Whatever" Thomas mumbled. "I need another beer."

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt sat on the bumper of Thomas's car. Thomas was thoroughly wasted. He'd downed at least 4 beers. Newt still holding his first beer. He'd only had a few sips of his own, he figured someone should stay sober and watch over Tommy, and Minho definitely wasn't going to do that. He was just as drunk as Tommy.

Thomas sighed and leaned towards Newt. "Newtie-booty" he said.

"_Newt._"

"_Newt, _wanna know something?" he said, his words slurring together.

"What?" Newt said.

"You're kinda pretty" he said.

Newt gave him a weird look. "Pretty?"

"Okay, not pretty." Tommy said. He made a weird face like he was thinking really hard. "Hot. Yup that's the right word. You're kinda hot."

Newt smiled, "and you're kinda drunk" he said.

"Yea... But I think you're hot when I'm sober too" Thomas said. "I gotta question for ya."

"Great" he said.

Thomas looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening. "Were you nervous the first time you did _stuff _with a guy?"

"Um Tommy I-" Newt started, but Thomas just kept talking.

"Cuz what if you did it and you didn't like it? Or what if you tried it and you _did _like it? Then what? What does that mean?" Thomas rambled, his words slowing together. "I don't know what this means.."

"Neither do I Tommy" Newt said.

Thomas made a weird face. "I'm really drunk man" he said.

Newt laughed. "Alright, lets get you home Tommy" he said.

"No!" Thomas said "I can't go home drunk! My dad'll kill me!"

"Then why the bloody hell did you get drunk?" Newt asked. Thomas just stared at him, like that was a stupid question. Newt rolled his eyes. "Give me your keys, you can crash at my place" he said.

"You're a good friend Newt" Thomas said as he struggled to get his keys out of his pants.

"Don't I know it" Newt mumbled.

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas woke up to a blinding headache. He sat up and looked around, realizing he wasn't in his own room. "What the shuck?" he mumbled. He couldn't remember much from last night, but he did know he was going to puke.

He swung his legs over the bed and stepped on something. "Ow!" He glanced down to see a shirtless Newt lying on the ground holding his arm. "Good bloody morning to you too Tommy" Newt mumbled.

"Is this your room?" Thomas asked.

"No, it's some random third person's room" he mumbled "yes Tommy it's my room." _Someone's not morning person _Thomas thought.

"Okay, well I'm going to puke so.." Thomas said.

"You know where the bathroom is" Newt said.

Thomas left the room and practically ran to the bathroom. After he puked out all of his insides and was nothing but an empty shell of nothingness, he made his way down to the kitchen.

Newt was standing there, shirtless with his hair standing up in weird directions. He was holding a mug of coffee and eating straight from a box of cereal. Thomas tried to force his eyes away from Newt's chest. He looked incredibly attractive and Thomas tried his best not to let Newt know he was thinking that.

"So um... what happened last night?" he asked, as he poured a mug of coffee. He could vaguely remember a fight with Brenda, but that was about it. He just hoped he didn't do anything too stupid.

"Well..." Newt said as he took a swig of his coffee. "You dumped Brenda and told me I'm hot."

Thomas dropped his mug and it smashed onto the floor. "What?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please lemme know what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Thomas:**

"So um... what happened last night?" he asked, as he poured a mug of coffee. He could vaguely remember a fight with Brenda, but that was about it. He just hoped he didn't do anything too stupid.

"Well..." Newt said as he took a swig of his coffee. "You dumped Brenda and told me I'm hot."

Thomas dropped his mug and it smashed onto the floor. "What?"

"Tommy! That's my mug!" Newt said.

Thomas glanced down at the spilled coffee and broken mug. "Shuck Newt, I'm so sorry!" He bent down and picked up the shards of glass. He dumped them into the trash and Newt grabbed a rag to mop up the coffee. An awkward silence filled the room and Thomas tried to sort things out.

"I- um broke up with Brenda?" He didn't feel like bringing up the calling Newt hot part.

"Sure did" Newt said. "I'm sorry, I told you I shouldn't hang out with your friends. I was around you guys for like twenty minutes before you broke up."

"It wasn't your fault" Thomas said, and he hoped it was true. He could hardly remember. "Plus, I've been wanted to end it for a while."

Newt poured Thomas a new mug of coffee. "Whatever you say. Here, try not to throw this one on the ground" he said as he handed him the mug.

Thomas took a sip of the coffee and his pounding headache seemed to announce it's presence. He groaned and rubbed his temples. "Here Tommy" Newt said as he handed him some aspirin.

"Thanks Newt" he said. "What else did I do last night?"

"Well um.." Newt turned his gaze to the floor. "After you broke up with Brenda you started pounding beers. Eventually you started asking me questions about... um fooling around with guys and I thought I'd better get you home, but you said you couldn't go home so I brought you here."

Thomas felt his face heat up. He stared at Newt, who was blushing just as much as Thomas. "I was- um- really drunk" he said.

Newt forced a smile. "I know Tomm-" he said, but then stopped himself. "Also uh- if you don't want me to call you Tommy that's okay. I didn't realize you told your friends not to call you that."

Thomas shrugged. "I did tell them that, but that's just because Minho says it condescendingly" he said. "Besides, I like it when you say it. With your accent and all..."

Newt blushed harder. "Good that" he said.

Thomas rubbed his eyes and then put his face in his hands. "Did I really call you hot?" he mumbled through his hands.

"Well first you called me pretty..." Newt said with a smirk.

Thomas peeked through his fingers. "I'm so embarrassed" he mumbled.

Newt laughed, "it's okay Tommy you were drunk."

He rubbed his eyes once again and laid his head down on the counter. Newt took the box of cereal he'd been eating out of and slid over to Thomas. "Thanks" he mumbled and he shoved a handful into his mouth. He glanced over at Newt, who was still shirtless with messy hair, but the coffee seemed to be taking effect. Newt leaned his elbows on the table rested his head in his hands.

Thomas scanned his eyes across Newt's chest. He was small, but still muscular. His abs were just barely defined, but they were definitely there. Newt seemed to notice Thomas's staring because he stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. "Shuck Tommy, I know I'm hot and all but you don't need to stare" he said with a big smile spread across his face.

Thomas's face turned red and he smashed his head onto the counter. Newt let out a laugh, "I'm just teasing ya Tommy" he said.

Thomas looked up at Newt, he was about to say something when his phone rang. He glanced at his phone and saw Minho was calling him. "What?" he said into this phone.

Newt gave him a look and sipped his coffee. "Good morning to you too shuckface" Minho said, "where the shuck are you? I left you for like five seconds to go makeout with that hot Harriet chick (awesome right?) and I come back and you're MIA. I'm at your house right now and you're not!"

"Slim it Minho, I'm at Newt's. I'm fine" he said. Thomas smiled at Newt and he smiled back.

"Are you sure? Cuz Brenda's real pissed at you" he said.

"Whatever, I'll deal with it later" Thomas said "I gotta go, I'll see you at practice later." With that Thomas hung up the phone. He glanced at Newt. "Sooo.. do you wanna hang out for a while?"

* * *

**Newt:**

They sat on the couch playing Mariokart. The game had gotten rather competitive, Newt was really good and Thomas hated loosing. Newt was about to beat Thomas for the third time, when Thomas grabbed a pillow and shoved it in Newt's face. "Oops bad visual conditions for driving" he said.

"Tommy!" he yelled as he struggled against the pillow.

Thomas took the pillow and tossed it aside. He was smiling triumphantly. "Oh look" he said "I won, gee what happened? You were doing so well..."

Newt grabbed the pillow from behind him and hit Thomas. "Bloody cheater" he laughed.

Thomas took the pillow from Newt and climbed onto Newt and pressed the pillow onto this face. "What'd you say?" he said. Newt yelled something against the pillow. "Sorry I can't hear you, did you say something?"

Thomas finally removed the pillow from Newt's face, but didn't climb off of him. He was straddling Newt and Newt's heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. "You're a sore loser Tommy" he said with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Thomas said. Newt stared at Thomas and took in the scene. Thomas was smiling like an idiot and staring back at Newt. He was breathing hard, and Newt realized he was too.

Thomas looked like he was having an internal battle, but apparently the right side one because he leaned down and kissed Newt.

The kiss was light and soft, not Newt had imagined it would happen. Thomas's lips were soft against his and the butterflies in Newt's stomach were throwing a party.

Newt could tell Thomas was nervous, he wasn't moving his lips. He was just sitting there taking in the kiss. Eventually, Thomas pulled away and stared at Newt. Thomas smiled, but then made a confused face.

He climbed off Newt and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. "I don't know why I did that.." he said so quietly, Newt wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or Newt.

"Tommy..." Newt said. He racked his brain for something to say, but he couldn't think of the right thing.

"I gotta go" he said as he stood up. Thomas grabbed his jacket and started towards the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" he mumbled.

"Tommy wait-" Newt said.

Thomas stopped at the door and turned around. "Newt, I can't right now, okay? I need some time to think" he said, and with that he walked out the door.

* * *

**Please lemme know what you thought of this chapter! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so I really hope you guys like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dashner**

* * *

**Thomas: **

Thomas pulled out of Newt's driveway and sped away. He tried to think of where he was going. Home? No. He can't face his parents right now. Minho's? No. He can't talk to Minho about this. There was NO way he was going to Brenda's, so the only option left was to go to Teresa's.

When he got to Teresa's he didn't even knock. He just marched up to her room and burst through the door. She was sitting on her bed reading a book, and when Thomas walked in she jumped and sat up. "Thomas? What are you doing here?" she asked, her face looking concerned as she set aside the book.

"I did a dumb thing" he said as he paced the room back and forth.

"You mean breaking up with Brenda?" she asked.

"What? No. I don't care about Brenda" he said "what I did was way dumber than _that_." Thomas picked up a stuffed animal off her dresser and shucked it at the wall.

"Thomas calm down!" she said, "Look just sit down and tell me what you did." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. Thomas took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. He put his elbows on his knees. He put his face in his hands and mumbled something into them. "Thomas I can't hear you" she said. "Look whatever you did, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. I promise I'll be on your side, no matter what."

Thomas actually believed her, so he plucked up the courage to lift his head from his hands and say "I kissed Newt."

Teresa's eyes got wide. "_Newt?_" she said, "did you just say you kissed _Newt?_"

Thomas put his face back into his hands and made another groaning sound that was supposed to be a yes.

"You-you're gay?" Teresa asked.

Thomas stood up and stared at her. "No!" he said, "I'm straight!"

"Then why did you kiss Newt?" she asked.

"I- I don't know" he said quietly.

"Thomas you shouldn't lead him on if you don't like him" Teresa said.

Thomas sat back down on the bed and sighed loudly. "That's the problem," he said in a small voice. "I _do _like him."

Teresa stared at him. "So.. what are you? Bi?" she asked.

Thomas was about to say no and claim once again he was straight, but then something stopped him. He knew he wasn't gay, he liked girls. But at the same time he knew he was attracted to Newt. "I don't know... maybe?" he said, but it was more of a question.

Teresa furrowed her eyebrows, like she was just as confused as he was. "It's okay no to know" she said. Thomas nodded and tried to believe her. "So... are you two together?"

"No.. I don't think so... I kind of stormed out of the house afterwards" Thomas said.

"You're an idiot" she said with a smile.

"Yea, I know" Thomas said. "I should go talk to him, right?"

"Obviously" she said.

"Alright I should go" he said as he stood up and walked across the room, but then stopped and turned to face Teresa. "Um... could you not tell anyone what I told you?"

"I won't, Thomas. I promise" she said.

Thomas smiled. "Thanks Teresa" he said and he walked out and headed toward to go see Newt.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt sat on his bed staring at the wall. He'd been sulking in his bedroom since Thomas had left with his music blaring so loud enough he couldn't hear himself think. He figured it was better than actually thinking.

A part of him was happy Thomas had kissed him, but Thomas didn't seem so happy about it. He groaned and leaned back on his bed. _Maybe I'll just stay here forever and wait to die _he thought.

Just then a tiny body jumped onto his and scared the living day lights out of him. "Sally!" he said, but the music was so loud me might as well have said nothing. He grabbed the remote to his stereo and turned off the music. "What're you doing in here? I told you I want to be alone" he said.

"Well too bad cuz Thomas is here" she said pointing at the doorway. Thomas stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth on his heels. He grinned at Newt.

Newt sat up and cleared his throat. "Uh Sally why don't you go play in your room?" he said.

"Mum says you can't have boyfriends alone in your room" she whined.

"Then it's a good thing he's not my bloody boyfriend now isn't it?" he said, a bit too harshly. He took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry pumpkin, just go play okay? I'll make you some dinner in a little bit."

"Fine" she mumbled as she ran out the door past Thomas.

Thomas just stood there staring at Newt. "Well are you coming in or not?" Newt said.

"Uh- yea" Thomas said as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat down next to Newt on the bed. A silence filled the room before Thomas worked up the courage to finally say something. "I'm sorry I left earlier."

"It's okay" Newt said quietly, although it wasn't.

"I was just confused" Thomas said.

"I know you are Tommy, and that's okay. But I don't want to be your little experiment. I don't want to be that boy you kissed one weekend because you were bored with your perfect life and you never talked to again."

"Newt, that's not what this is" Thomas said. "This is obviously new to me, but this isn't something I did because I was bored and it definitely isn't something I'm going to drop after a weekend."

For some reason, Newt believed him, but it still didn't clarify anything. "Then what is this?" Newt asked.

Thomas made a confused face. "I still don't know," he said "I don't know anything other than I liked kissing you and I like being around you and I don't want whatever we have to stop."

Newt took a moment to contemplate what he had said. He wanted more answers, _needed _more, but it didn't seem like he was getting any right now. He remembered how much he struggled with his own sexuality and realized he can't pressure Thomas about his own. Finally he smiled and said "that's good enough for now."

Thomas smiled at Newt and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

This time, the kiss was more heated. The pit of Newt's stomach felt like it caught on fire. Thomas put his hand on Newt's face and moved his lips against Newt's. Newt responded by putting his hands around Thomas's neck and slipping his tongue into Thomas's mouth.

Thomas leaned into it and Newt felt Thomas's tongue against his own. His mouth tasted like coffee and Newt wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of Thomas. He wanted to rip away the layers of clothes between them and really be with him, but he told himself to calm down. He couldn't pressure Tommy into all of that.

So they remained, sitting on the bed kissing. Eventually, Thomas pulled away and Newt almost cringed at the loss of contact.

Thomas was smiling like a dork, his lips pink and swollen. "I have to go to basketball practice but um... I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" he said.

"Right" Newt said and Thomas pecked him on the lips before leaving. Newt lied back on his bed, blared his music, and stared at the ceiling doing exactly as he had been doing an hour ago, only now he was smiling.

* * *

**Newtmas is so adorable :) I love them! Lemme know what you think! I'll try and update quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything's Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas stood at his locker shoving books in. "Dude," Minho said "Brenda is staring daggers into you."

Thomas glanced over at Brenda, who was indeed, staring daggers at him. She was standing next to Teresa who looked like she was trying to calm her down. Thomas tore his stare away from her and looked at Minho. "Should I go talk to her?" he asked.

"I dunno, do you want her back?" Minho said.

"Shuck no" Thomas said, probably a bit too harshly.

"Damn alright" Minho said. "Wait.. Is there another girl?"

"No!" Thomas said immediately, but then felt guilty for lying. _Well it's not a lie, _he thought. _There's no other girl._ Before Minho could ask more questions he said "look I'll go talk to her and apologize for being a slinthead, but I'm tellin' her we're through for good."

With that, he walked over to Brenda and Teresa. "Hey, uh- can I talk to you?" he said to Brenda.

She just stared at him and Teresa spoke up. "Well, I'll leave you two.." and she walked away.

Thomas took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry I was being an ass the other night, but I think breaking up was the right thing to do."

"Oh that's what you think, is it? Wanna know what I think?" she said in a voice that made Thomas extremely sure he didn't want to know. "I think you can go shuck yourself" she said and plowed her way past Thomas.

Thomas walked back over to Minho. "Well, that went well" he said.

Minho laughed, "yea I could tell." He glanced over Thomas's shoulder. "Speaking of people staring at you..." he said.

Thomas turned around in time to see Newt shove his face into his locker. Thomas couldn't help but smile. "I'm guna go say hi" Thomas said as he turned around and started towards Newt.

"Alright" Minho said as he kept in step with Thomas. _Go away Minho, go away go away _he willed, but of course Minho didn't.

"Uh- hey" Thomas said to Newt.

Newt retreated from his hiding spot in his locker. "Hey Tommy" he said and then noticed Minho. "Uh- hi Minho."

Minho nodded and slapped him on the arm. "How's it goin'? Thanks for taking care of this shuckface the other night."

Newt shrugged. "No problem" he said, and Thomas couldn't help but smile at Newt. He could tell he was nervous around Thomas's friends and he found it kind of cute.

"No really" Thomas said, "I was shit-faced."

"True" Minho said. "Not that I can speak... Anyways normally I take care of this slinthead when he gets like that, but you took him away before I could. I'm starting to think Thomas here is replacing me."

Before Thomas could stop himself, he burst out laughing. "Slim it Minho, he's not replacing you" he said.

Newt smirked. "Yea, I've got the feeling my and Tommy's relationship is nothing like your's and his" he said and he met Thomas's eyes.

Thomas felt a blush creep onto his cheeks before Minho said "that's probably true, me and Tommy here-"

"Don't call me Tommy"

"Me and _Thomas _here have been friends since pee-wee basketball leagues" he said. "Speaking of which our season opener is Friday."

"Yea" Thomas said "you should come watch."

Newt made a weird face. "A basketball game?" he said.

"Well... yea, I want you to see me play" Thomas said, but then he realized Minho was giving him a weird look. Thomas felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat. "And you know- everyone goes to the season opener."

Just then, the bell rang and Thomas had never been more thankful. He snuck a look at Newt's eyes and waited for his response. Newt finally rolled his eyes and said "I'll be there Tommy."

"Good that" Thomas said, and he tried to hide the giant smile creeping onto his face as he walked to class.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt stared at the clock and counted the seconds until the bell would finally ring and he could leave. He was in history which had become his knew least favorite class because not only was it boring, but it was one of the few classes Thomas wasn't in. Finally, the bell rang and Newt practically jumped out of his desk.

He walked out of the classroom and ran straight into Thomas. He almost fell over, but Thomas settled him by putting his hands on his hips. "Shuck Newt" Thomas said with a smile. He looked into Newt's eyes and whispered "falling for me much?"

Newt blushed. "Slim it" he said back, "you're the one waiting for me outside my class."

Just then, Newt heard Minho yell "THOMAS" from down the hall. Thomas immediately removed his hands and jumped away from Newt.

Newt barely had time to roll his eyes before Minho came running up behind Thomas. "Guys, I got _great _news" he said. "I, being the best friend humanly possible, have set us up with 3 hot chicks."

Thomas made a face. "You- you did what?"

"It needed to be done slinthead. You gotta get over Brenda, and Newt here doesn't seem to _ever _talk to _any _girl" Minho said "so I got us dates for tomorrow night."

"Uh- actually Minho I'm-" Newt started to say, but Thomas cut him off by throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"We'll be there" Thomas said.

"Good that" Minho said, "now come on lets get to practice."

Newt stared at Thomas, waiting for him to say _sorry Newt &amp; I can't go on dates with girls considering Newt's gay and we're together_, but of course he didn't. Thomas just clapped Newt on the shoulder and said "I'll be at your house after practice to work on math" and walked off with Minho.

Newt tried his hardest not to get angry with Thomas. He had a feeling Thomas wouldn't want to tell people about them, but he didn't think he'd still be going out on dates with girls. And he _really _didn't think he'd be having Newt go out on dates with girls.

Newt wasn't ashamed of who he was, and Thomas shouldn't be either.

* * *

**Thomas:**

_I'm a shucking idiot_ he thought as he drove to Newt's. _If there was an award for the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck in the world, then I'd get it. Awarded to Thomas for setting the guy he likes up with a female. What am I doing?_

He pulled into Newt's driveway and took a deep breath before getting out of his car. He knew Newt would be pissed at him, shuck why wouldn't he be?

Thomas finally plucked up the courage to knock on the door, and it swung open to reveal a very angry Newt. "Uh.. hey" Thomas said.

Newt just stared at him and took a step back so Thomas could walk into the room. He took off his shoes and hung up his jacket. Thomas turned to see Newt hadn't moved. He was still standing next to the open door with his arms crossed and an expression that could kill.

Thomas sighed and closed the door. He put his hands on Newt's hips and said "Newt, I'm sorry."

Newt shoved past him and walked into the kitchen. Thomas followed and figured he should start explaining. "Please don't kill me" he said, "I don't know why I agreed to that date. I just couldn't tell Minho about us.. he- he wouldn't understand."

"And why couldn't I tell him I'm gay?" Newt said "Why do I have to participate in this lie?"

"It's not a lie" Thomas said "it's just... not telling him everything. A-and I just want him to like you."

Newt's face sunk. "And he wouldn't like me if he knew I was gay?" he said.

Thomas wanted to punch himself in the face. "That is NOT what I meant!" Thomas said. "I just meant that... I want him to get to know you as you, and not focus on something dumb like that."

Smoke was practically coming out of Newt's ears. _Well this always worked when Brenda was pissed... _he thought as he took a step towards Newt. He placed his hands on Newt's hips and leaned close to him. "I'm sorry" he whispered into Newt's ear. "Please just do this for me. I talked to Minho, your date is Teresa and she knows about us. Just think of it like a night out with friends, okay?" After he said the last words he placed his lips on Newt's neck.

Newt took a deep, shakey breath. "Fine, Tommy" he said "but if Minho's really your friend, you shouldn't have to hide who you are."

Thomas sighed and put his head on Newt's shoulder. "I know" he said. "I'll tell him eventually, okay? I just need a little more time."

"Okay" Newt mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Thomas. Thomas lifted his face and kissed Newt on the lips, but Newt pulled away. "Tommy, I'm guna fail this math test."

Thomas laughed. "Alright, lets work."

"Maybe if I do well on the practice test, we can celebrate" Newt said as he winked and turned around to sit down at the table.

Thomas smiled, he was about to teach math at warp speed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tis all Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

He smiled and glanced up from Newt's practice test. "See, you know this stuff" he said.

"Wait- is that actually right?" Newt asked.

"Shuck yea it is" Thomas said.

Newt smiled triumphantly. "Maybe I won't fail after all" he said.

"You won't" Thomas said. "How bout we take a brake and go watch some TV? There's a game on."

"Sounds good to me" Newt said.

They sat down next to each other on the couch, and Newt had barely turned on the tv before Thomas started kissing his neck. "So about that celebrating" he mumbled against Newt's skin. He started to suck Newt's neck and Newt let out a soft moan.

Newt moved his hand to Thomas's thigh and started rubbing it back and forth. "Well, we do have a lot to celebrate... Me understanding math is bloody miracle" he said, but Thomas could hardly comprehend his words. The feeling of Newt's hand rubbing his thigh was consuming his entire mind.

Thomas pulled away from Newt's neck and kissed him on the lips, forcefully. Newt leaned into it and put his tongue into Thomas's mouth. Newt put his hands in Thomas's hair and Thomas couldn't handle the loss of contact on his thigh so he pulled Newt's hips and moved him so he was straddling Thomas.

Newt immediately ground his hips against Thomas's, and Thomas couldn't help but let out a moan. He felt himself get hard and when Newt continued to grind against him, he thought he might explode right then and there.

Thomas ran his hands all over Newt's back, and Newt followed suit by letting his hands roam over Thomas's chest. All Thomas could think was _this feels good, this feel so good. This is NOT what it felt like with Brenda, or any other girl for that matter. God, what is he doing with his tongue?_

Thomas couldn't help but moan into Newt's mouth. Newt ground harder against Thomas and slid his hand from Thomas's chest down to rest on the giant bulge in Thomas's pants.

Thomas froze and broke the kiss. "Um- Newt" he breathed. Newt tore his hand away and Thomas groaned at the loss.

"I'm sorry Tommy, we can go slow" he said.

Thomas stared at Newt. He was breathing hard and his lips were pink and swollen. He'd never seen anything so attractive in his life. Despite that, a part of him was screaming at him to slow down. This was all new to him, and he wasn't sure he was ready to move any further.

"Can we um-" he started, but his voice was about 3 octaves too high so he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Can we just keep doing what we're doing?" he asked.

Newt smiled at him. "Course Tommy" he said, before leaning down and kissing him again.

* * *

**Newt:**

A day later, Newt found himself in Thomas's car on the way to meet a girl who thinks shes on a date with Thomas. Minho was going on and on from the backseat about "how these chicks are smokin'" and how we "should be thanking him over and over again."

"Slim it, will ya?" Thomas said.

"Just saying" Minho said. "No offense Newt, but I was kind of surprised Teresa was so willing to go on a date with you."

Newt rolled his eyes. _Yea, no offense or anything. _"It's just as friends" Newt said.

Minho laughed. "You'll never get laid with that spirit" he said "plus, just friends can lead to a lot more than friends."

Newt glanced at Thomas and Thomas winked before focusing back on the road. _It sure can, _he thought.

Thomas pulled into the movie theater and they went inside. The girls were already there, and the site of them made Newt want to curl in a ball and die. They were all incredibly attractive, and Newt knew they were the exact type of girls Thomas would go crazy over.

Minho went over and kissed one of them on the lips before putting his arm around her. "Hey Harriet" he said. "Thomas, this is Jane. Jane, Thomas."

This Jane girl was dressed in a skirt and tanktop that was so low cut even Newt couldn't help but look. He glanced at Thomas and saw Thomas openly staring with his mouth open. _Bloody slinthead. _Newt took the opportunity to elbow Thomas in the ribs.

Thomas jumped and shot Newt a glare. "Uh- hi Jane" he said, and they walked towards the theater.

Teresa stayed back with Newt and whispered into his ear, "don't worry. He's crazy about you."

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas sat between Jane and Minho. Thomas felt like curling into a ball and disappearing. This whole ordeal would be a lot easier if it weren't for two things, 1. if Minho wasn't sucking face right next to him putting an awkward pressure on him and Jane, and 2. if Jane wasn't so ridiculously hot it made him want to stab his eyeballs out.

Scratch that, not 2 things, 3 things. The 3rd being Jane leaning over and rubbing her hand on Thomas's thigh. He tried to subtly indicate to her he wasn't going to fool around with her by leaning away, but instead she just moved her hand further up his thigh.

He didn't know what to do, so he just stood up. Everyone turned to look at him and he said "uh- I'm going to get some popcorn. Newt, come with me." It was too dark to see Newt's expression, but he got up and followed Thomas out of the theater.

As soon as they got into the hallway Thomas grabbed Newt's arm and pulled him off to a secluded part at end of the hallway. "You were right. This was a terrible idea." Thomas said simply.

Newt rolled his eyes. "You sure Tommy? You seem pretty interested that girl's tanktop" he said.

Thomas's face turned red and he said "Newt I'm not into her. I'm trying to come up with a way to let her down nicely."

Newt practically growled. "How bout I tell her to stop running her hands all over my bloody boyfriend" he said.

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "Did you just call me your boyfriend?" he said.

Newt's face turned bright red. "Uh- Tommy- I didn't-" he rambled, but Thomas glanced around to make sure they were alone before leaning down to kiss Newt.

He pulled away and said "I like it" before kissing him again. Newt put his hands on Thomas's hips and Thomas tangled his hands in Newt's hair.

Looking back, Thomas _knew _kissing in the corner of the hallway was stupid. He _knew _anyone could walk by. He _knew _that they should be smarter than that.

And yet, Newt's lips against him seemed to over power all these thoughts, so he ignored them. He ignored them long enough to hear Minho say

"What the SHUCK are you doing?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Not entirely sure if anyone's following this story, but if you are I'll be updating a lot more soon. Please let me know what you think. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything is Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

"What the SHUCK are you doing?"

Thomas broke away from Newt and stared at Minho. _Shuck, shuck, shuck, shuck, shuck. _"Um- we- it's- Minho-_just listen_" he rambled, no real intentions behind his words. This was NOT how he wanted Minho to find out.

Minho just stared, his expression showed extreme confusion. He shook his head and took a step back. "I was just going to get Harriet some candy" he said. "I couldn't find you guys so I came looking for you."

Thomas tried to form words, but his mouth forgot how to function. Newt spoke up instead. "Well you bloody found us."

Minho looked like he hadn't heard Newt. Thomas would sell his soul to know what Minho was thinking right now, but his expression revealed nothing. The tension in the air made Thomas want to dissolve into nothingness.

"I should get back to Harriet" Minho finally mumbled as he turned and left.

Thomas turned to Newt, who looked as upset as Thomas. "Tommy- I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to tell him yet."

Suddenly anger filled Thomas, why should he have to hide the from Minho? What kind of reaction was that? He turned and punched the wall. He was breathing hard and he thought about punching it again, but then he felt Newt's hands on his shoulders. "Tommy, calm down" he said kindly.

Thomas took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. "Lets get back to the movie" he said, and he walked back to the theater.

* * *

**Newt:**

The rest of the movie was, needless to say, the single most awkward experience in the history of the earth. As soon as it was over Teresa pulled Newt aside and whispered. "What the shuck is going on? Minho and Thomas look like they're guna kill each other" she said.

He sighed and whispered "Minho saw me and Thomas making out in the hallway."

Teresa's made an unpleasant face and said "you shouldn't have been making out in the hallway."

"Well gee Teresa, that thought has never occurred to me" he said. They walked out of the theater, Minho and Thomas silent and the other girls whispering, clearly annoyed by the boys behavior.

They stood there awkwardly in the parking lot, with nothing much to do other than say _see ya, sorry for this awkward date now please don't kill each other._

"Well that was... fun" Jane said. "We'll see you later" and her and the other girls walked off to their car.

Newt glanced between Thomas and Minho, who were avoiding each other's eyes. "Well are we going to bloody stand here all day?" Newt said.

With out saying a word they all got into Minho's car. Silence filled the air and Newt wanted nothing more than to break it and say something, anything, that would make this better for Thomas, but he had no idea what to say. Silence was a _really _weird reaction to seeing your best friend making out with a guy.

Eventually, Thomas seemed to explode. He let out a strangled yell and smacked the dash board. "Shuck Minho! Would you just say something!" he yelled.

Minho just stared at the road and kept driving, but Thomas didn't stop. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Really?" Minho said, his voice calm, but anger was fueling it. "Because you didn't feel the need to tell me you're _gay._"

"I'm not gay! Shuck, why does everyone assume that? And I didn't tell you about Newt because I knew you'd react like this!" he said. Newt felt incredibly out of place right now, he wanted to sink back into his seat and disappear, this should have been a private conversation between friends.

"React like what? Has it occurred to you I'm more pissed you didn't think you could tell me than I am that you're dating a guy?" Minho said. "I mean shuck Thomas, I was surprised to see you sucking face with Newt, but come on you're my friend." Minho sighed dramatically before continuing. "I just wish you thought you could trust me" he mumbled.

Newt glanced at Thomas, his expression was filled with guilt. "I'm sorry" Thomas mumbled.

Silence filled the car once again, and Newt took the opportunity to speak up. "Look Minho, Tommy was just nervous. You can't be mad at him for that, it's hard for people to come out to their friends. So you two need to get the bloody hell over it, right now" he announced, but then he thought he might have over stepped so he added "uh... good that?"

There was yet another awkward silence, but eventually they both mumbled "good that."

They pulled into Newt's driveway and Newt said something that was probably stupid. "Do you guys wanna come in and hang out?"

Surprisingly, Minho said "yea, sounds good."

So they went inside and sat on the couch to watch the game, Thomas holding Newt's hand and Minho and Thomas commenting each and every play of the game. It was awkward at first, and a little forced, but eventually they fell into something that was almost normal.

Towards the end of the game, Thomas leaned over and whispered into Newt's ear "Thank you."

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas sat on the couch, Newt's head resting on his shoulder. He glanced down at their interlaced finger and rubbed his thumb back and forth on the back of Newt's hand. It was getting kind of late, so Minho had already left and Newt had fallen asleep. Thomas couldn't help but stare at Newt, he looked ridiculously adorable. He took in Newt's every feature. The slope of his nose, his beautiful eyelashes, the way his chest rose and fell with every breath. He leaned over and kissed Newt lightly on the forehead.

"So you _are _Newtie's boyfriend" a small voice said from behind Thomas. He turned to see Newt's sister standing there clutching a teddy-bear.

Thomas smiled. "Yea, I am" he said.

She smiled and hugged her teddy. "Good" she said "I like you."

"I like you too" Thomas said. He checked his watch, "it's kind of late, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Newt normally reads me a story before bed" she said.

Thomas glanced at Newt, he looked way too peaceful to wake up and he slipped his hand from Newt's and lied his head down on the couch. "I'll do" Thomas said as he grabbed Sally's hand and lead her to her bedroom. "So what are we reading?" he asked as she crawled into bed. She patted the spot next to her and he sat down. She curled up next to him and handed Thomas _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._

"Newt reads me a chapter every night" she said.

Thomas smiled, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, he'd read the Harry Potter books at least 7 times. He opened the book and started to read.

About ten minutes later, Newt stepped into the room. His hair was standing up in weird directions and he had the cute look about him that he got after he'd just woken up. Newt took in the scene and smiled.

"Newt! There's a troll in the school!" Sally cheered.

Newt smirked, "no way" he said.

"It's true!" she said "come read with us!"

Newt went over and set on the other side of Sally. He looked over at Thomas and said "I can take over if you wanna get going home."

Thomas looked into Newt's eyes and smiled. He felt so happy in that moment, he didn't even consider leaving. "I'm good right here" he said.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it :) lemme know your thoughts! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything is Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas and Minho sat on the couch doing their typical pregame warm up which consisted of feasting on pasta and gatorade while playing a video game that consists of a lot of violence. It was nice to fall back into a normal pattern with Minho, things had been kind of awkward all week.

But now, things were normal between them again.

Or at least, he thought they were until Minho blurted out in the middle of their game "are you screwing Newt?"

Thomas choked on a noodle and dropped his controller. Thomas coughed and Minho paused the game and patted him on the back. "Don't die" Minho said.

Thomas regained his composure and took a sip of his gatorade. "I'm okay probably" he said, avoiding Minho's question, but apparently Minho wasn't going to let it drop.

"So are you?" he said, and Thomas just made a face.

Minho stared expectantly and Thomas sighed and said "no Minho, it's only been like a week."

"But you're going to?"

"Maybe"

"You guys are doing other stuff?"

"Yea... kinda"

"Do you _want _to do it?"

"Minho!" Thomas said "why are you asking me this?"

Minho shrugged and picked his controller up and kept playing. "I don't know" he said "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this."

"And you're guna do that by asking about our sex life?" Thomas said. Minho visibly cringed at the phrase.

"No..." he said "I just don't get it. You were always so into chicks, I mean you and Brenda used to be all over each other."

Thomas sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm guna say this once and we're never talking about this again, good that?" he said. Minho looked at him and nodded. "I _do _like girls. But I like Newt too. I- I think I might be bisexual."

Minho glaced at Thomas and then back at the TV. He nodded slowly. "Okay" he said, and took a long breath before adding "whatever you are, we're still friends."

Thomas smiled and grabbed his own controller. "I know we are" he said.

"You're not into me, are you?" Minho said.

Thomas turned to him, suddenly angry and tried to gauge if he was serious or not, but then Minho broke out in laughter. Thomas reached over and punched Minho in the arm. "Slim it shuckface" he said, but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever bro" Minho said.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt sat on the bleachers next to Teresa watching a bunch of sweaty boys running around playing with a ball. He watched Thomas dribble down the court and lay up the ball. The crowd cheered and Newt couldn't help but smile and clap along with everyone else. Sweat dripped from Thomas's face and the veins in the arms were bulging. _I mean this could be worse, _he thought.

"They're so good it's almost not fair" Teresa said. "I mean it's not like their egos need any more fluffing."

Newt laughed. "That's probably true" he said. He stared at Thomas as he defended some muscular guy on the other team. Newt couldn't draw his eyes away from Thomas's arms. "I never really understood why people liked watching basketball so much, but I think I'm starting to see the light."

Teresa laughed, "yea, they're all pretty hot" she said. "God, I wish Minho wasn't such an asshole, I mean he is yummy."

Newt looked over at Minho, and he couldn't bring himself to disagree with Teresa. He felt guilty thinking that so he just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Teresa snorted "convincing" she said.

Newt glanced at her and smiled. "Don't know what you're talking about" he said.

"Mhmm" she said "so are you going to the fire after the game?"

"I dunno, Tommy wants me to, but the last fire didn't go so well" he said.

"All the more reason to go" Teresa said "you should have better fire memories."

"What is with this place and bonfires? Don't you people ever do anything else?" Newt asked.

"No, we don't" she said. "There's nothing else to do in this town. So get used to basketball games, fires, and beer."

Newt was about to complain, but then the buzzer went off indicating the end of the game. Thomas clapped his hands together and Minho jumped on his back, the crowd cheered to celebrate the win. Thomas's eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Newt's. He smiled and winked at Newt before going to slap hands with the other team.

Newt felt himself smiling like an idiot, Thomas had looked for _him _after the game, and that wink made his stomach to a flip. "I think I can get used to this" he said.

* * *

**Thomas:**

"Seriously though, did you see me sink that 3 right at the beginning of the game?" Thomas said "totally set the mood of the game."

Newt smiled. "Yea Tommy I saw it" he said as he took a sip of his beer. They stood next to the fire and the light of the flames danced off Newt's face. "You were bloody amazing."

Thomas felt his insides burn. "So you had fun at the game?" he asked.

"Yea, I did" Newt said. He took another swig of his beer and said, his words slurred, "you look real bloody good in your little uniform."

Thomas laughed, "you're a lightweight aren't you?" he asked as he downed the rest of his beer.

"What's that suppos'd mean?" Newt asked.

"It means that's your second beer and you're already past the gone" Thomas said.

Newt made a confused face that Thomas found adorable. "I'm guna go get _myself _another beer, you don't need anymore" Thomas said.

Thomas made it his personal mission to get as equally wasted as Newt, which turned out to be difficult considering Newt had somehow managed to get his hands on another beer. So they stood by the fire and sipped on beers for the rest of the night, talking about stupid things with Minho, Teresa, and other random shanks from the basketball team.

Eventually, Thomas and Newt were so gone they could hardly stand. Newt leaned with his arms around Thomas's neck and Thomas considered kissing Newt, but then Minho came over and forced himself between the two.

"Not such a good idea Thomas" he said. Minho was the DD for the night, so he was sober. Thomas's brain seemed to catch up to reality and remember they were surrounded by people who didn't know he and Newt were together.

"Oh yea... people" Thomas mumbled.

"Yea, okay. Lets get you shanks home" Minho said.

"I can't go home! I'm drunk!" Thomas said.

"Your parents are out of town shuckface, we've been planning to crash at your house all week" Minho said, as he tried to lead them towards Thomas's car.

"Oh yeaaaaaaaaa..." Thomas said. "Oh Minho you're the best friend ever, I love you so much."

"I know you do, you tell me every time I DD" Minho said as he practically shoved Thomas and Newt into the back of the car.

Thomas must have passed out because the next thing he remembered was Minho smacking him telling him to "get his shank butt out of the car." He stumbled out of the car and almost fell, which Newt actually _did _fall. After Newt managed to stand up again Minho lead them up to Thomas's room.

"Get to sleep slinthead" Minho said "I'll crash on the couch, Newt you can take the- oh okay nevermind" he said, and made a weird face as Thomas climbed onto his bed and pulled Newt with him, taking him into his arms. "Okay well.. I'm just going to leave now..." he said and he walked out of the room.

"Tommy I think you weirded out Minho" Newt mumbled, he was lying on top of Thomas, his head on his chest.

"Oops" he said "he'll get over it."

Newt lifted his head and moved his legs so he was straddling Thomas. "Good that" he said and he leaned down and started to kiss Thomas's neck. Thomas responded by shoving his hands under Newt's shirt and yanking it over Newt's head. Newt tossed it aside and Thomas did the same with his own.

Newt continued on Thomas's neck and Thomas moaned "shuck Newt.." Newt ground his hips against Thomas's and moaned into his skin. Next thing he knew Newt was kissing his was down Thomas's chest, and that's the last thing Thomas can remember from that night.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :) I'll take suggestions **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho woke up to the sound of the front door opening. He sat up on the couch and saw Thomas's parents walk in. Thomas's mom smiled, "hello Minho" she said.

"Uh- hey Mr. &amp; Mrs. E" he said as he checked his watch, it was only 9:00. "You guys are home early, I thought you weren't coming back till this afternoon?"

"Well our schedule got moved around, so here we are. Is Thomas still asleep?" she asked.

"Uh yea I think so, we stayed up kinda late celebrating the big win" Minho said.

"We'll go upstairs and wake him up" said Thomas's mom. "You know, say hello and apologize again for missing the game."

Minho practically jumped out of the couch. He didn't quite know what condition Thomas and Newt were in upstairs, but he had a feeling Thomas wouldn't want his parents bursting on them. "I'll go get him" he said.

"Oh that's fine honey" she said as they started towards the stairs. "We'll wake him."

"No!" Minho practically yelled. He tried to recover the situation. "Yo-you're probably tired from the long drive. Just sit down and relax. He can come down on his own- THOMAS" he yelled, hoping Thomas would here and pick up on the situation.

Thomas's parents stared at Minho, and he smiled innocently, but apparently Thomas's dad wasn't buying it. "Does he have a girl up there? Is that why you're not letting us go up there?" he said, his voice angry.

"No! There's no girl up there" he said, which wasn't a lie. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Minho stop trying to cover for him" Thomas's dad said. "We're going upstairs" and with that they started up the stairs. Minho followed them and stomped as loudly as possible in an attempt to give Thomas a warning.

He knew Thomas's parents, and he knew they wouldn't react to kindly to finding Thomas in bed with a guy. His parents were Catholic, or at least they were the type of people who pretended to be. They went to church on the major holidays and enforced the worst parts of the religion, which included the idea that homosexuals burn in hell.

Even despite their religion, they still would NEVER be okay with Thomas and Newt being together. Minho knew they were all about appearances and that they wouldn't be okay with this. He knew of course, because his family was the same way. They were the "cool guys." They played basketball like they were supposed to and they dated cheerleaders like they were supposed to.

And when they did something they weren't supposed to, something that would put a scratch in their perfect image, their parents did anything they could to cover it up and make it disappear.

As they walked up the stairs Minho became more and more nervous for Thomas. _Come on Thomas, _he thought. _Just hear us and wake up._

* * *

**Thomas:**

"THOMAS" Thomas groaned and opened his eyes. He glanced down to see Newt resting his head on his chest. Newt had just woken up too, but he didn't look like he intended to move. Thomas took in the situation. They were both shirtless, cuddling on his bed.

_What happened last night? _He asked himself, _we didn't- No. Did we? You'd think I'd remember it if we did. We didn't. ...right?_

He was pulled away from his thoughts by Newt's voice. "Tell that shuckface to shut up, my head is bloody killing me" Newt mumbled into Thomas's chest.

"Maybe if we just ignore him long enough he'll leave us alone" Thomas said. Thomas rubbed his eyes, "shuck Newt I'm so hung over."

"So am I" Newt mumbled.

There was a loud banging on the stair and it sounded like a tribe of elephants were coming up the stairs. Through the door, he could hear muffled voices. _What the shuck? Who's here?_

"Shuck" Thomas whispered.

He barely had time to react before his door swung open revealing his parents and a very worried looking Minho. Thomas bolted up right, and by doing so he shoved Newt off the bed. Which was really a terrible move considering he pulled most of the blanket off of both the boys, revealing they were both in nothing but boxers.

Thomas stared at his parents, but they just stood there speechless.

"Shucking hell" Minho said as he threw his hands into the air and smashed his head into the wall. Thomas thought that was a pretty good representation of how he felt right now.

"Mom.. Dad.. This isn't what it looks like" he said.

His dad looked like he was about to explode, but his mom placed a hand on his chest. "Okay honey, I'm sure its not" she said, clearly trying to keep her voice calm. "Wh-who's your friend?" Her voice shook, it was the annoying high pitched voice she used when she was faking happiness.

Newt sat on the floor, covering himself with Thomas's blanket. He looked incredibly awkward and not sure what to do. "I-I'm Newt" he said.

"You need to leave right now" Thomas's dad said, his voice loud and angry.

"Dad-" Thomas started.

"Get out of my house" he thundered, "Thomas get dressed and come downstairs. You have 2 minutes." He turned and marched out of the room, his mom following.

Minho stood there staring at Thomas, his face full of sympathy for Thomas. "Do you want me to stay or go?" he asked.

Thomas sighed and put his face in his hands. This was what he'd been fearing the most since he started liking Newt. "Could you give Newt a ride home?" he asked.

"Sure" he said, "I'll- uh- give you a minute." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Newt pulled on his pants and t-shirt. "Tommy... are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really" Thomas said.

Newt stepped towards him and placed a hand on Thomas's cheek. "It's going to be okay" Newt said as he bent down and kissed Thomas lightly. "Call me later and tell me how it went?"

Thomas nodded, and Newt walked out of the room leaving Thomas completely alone to face his worst nightmare.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt paced his room back and forth, his music blaring. He'd never been so nervous for Thomas before. Newt felt a sense of responsibility for getting Thomas into this situation. Coming out to your parents its a hard thing to do, and you shouldn't be forced into it. But now, Thomas didn't have much of a choice.

The music was so loud, Newt hardly heard the knock on the door. He turned down his music and said "come in."

His mom stepped into the room and closed the door. "What's bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said.

His mom rolled her eyes and sat down on his bed. "You don't blare your music like that unless there's something bothering you" she said, all too knowing. Newt sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. "Is it about this Thomas boy?"

"No" Newt said in a small voice. He glanced at his mom and she saw right through him. He couldn't help but smile. "Maybe" he said.

"I knew it" she said. "He's a very nice boy, you know. But if he did something to hurt my little boy I'll track his snotty basketball playing butt down and-"

"MOM" Newt said, "_he _didn't do anything, it's his parents. They didn't know we're together and they walked in on us... kissing." He figured kissing was a better thing to say to his mom than 'lying in bed practically naked after a night of heavy drinking.' "Anyways, they didn't seem to happy about it" he said. "I'm just worried about him."

His mom gave him a warm smile that made him feel a little better. "Honey it's hard for a parent at first when their child comes out to them" she said.

Newt rolled his eyes. "It doesn't _have _to be" he said. "When I told you I'm gay you said, and I quote, 'I'm glad you told me. It's important you stay true to who you are, and that you remember I love who you are no matter what.'"

His mom just smiled at him. "Yea, well not everyone can have a perfect mother like you do" she said.

Newt laughed and hugged his mom. "Well they should" he said.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. "Hopefully that's Tommy and his parents haven't killed him" Newt said.

He got up and went to answer the door, but when he did he found himself staring at Minho instead of Thomas. "Minho?" he said "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to update you on loverboy" Minho said. "And then we're going to go break him out of the prison that is his house."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Everything's Dashner's**

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt found himself in the passenger seat of Minho's pick up truck, at midnight, heading towards Thomas's house. After Minho had told him about Thomas's parents phsyco freak out they had decided to wait until the middle of the night to break Thomas free. Apparently, Thomas's parents had freaked out worse than they ever had. His mom had done as she normally did and tried to completely ignore the problem, insisting that Newt was just Thomas's friend, but Thomas snapped and screamed at his parents saying Newt was his boyfriend and they needed to get over it.

They didn't take kindly to that, his dad grounded him, took his phone, and forbid him from ever seeing Newt again. Apparently, Thomas was only aloud to call Minho because his mom had said Minho was a "good hetero influence," but besides the ten minute phone conversation Thomas hasn't been allowed to speak to anyone.

So now, here they were, pulling into a driveway three houses down from Thomas's. "Come on, lets go" Minho said as he got out of the truck.

Newt followed suit, they walked down the street in an awkward silence. This whole ordeal had been kind of awkward, they didn't have much in common other than their common interest in Thomas.

When they got to the house Minho lead Newt to the side of the house and stopped at the bottom of the tree. "We're not climbing that are we?" Newt asked.

"Sure are" Minho said, but then he glanced at Newt's leg. "Uh- are you going to be able to? With the limp and all?"

Newt felt his face heat up. "Slim it, I'm fine" he said as he grabbed a branch and started to climb.

"Well okay then" Minho mumbled as he followed Newt up the tree.

Climbing was harder than he thought, and Newt's leg ached. But eventually, he made it close enough that he could jump onto the roof. This whole thing was probably incredibly stupid considering it was pitch black outside and he could hardly tell where the roof started and ended, but he landed on the roof and tried to regain his composure.

Only, he didn't have time to because Minho jumped onto the roof and smashing into Newt on the process. "Shuck Minho! Haven't you done this before?" he asked.

"_Yes._" he said "but I'm normally drunk off my ass and climbing _out _of Thomas's window, not _in._"

Newt rolled his eyes. "Let's go" he mumbled.

They walked over to the window, which was already cracked open. Minho pushed it open and the boys crawled through it. The room was dark and Thomas was snoring. Minho grabbed something that looked like a book off the desk and they it in the direction of Thomas's bed. Apparently it hit the target because a groan came from Thomas's bed.

The lamp next to Thomas's bed flickered on and revealed an annoyed looking Thomas, but when he saw who was in his room his face lit up. Minho went over and flicked on the light. "It is true" Minho said "we, the best friends you've ever had, have come to stage a prison break."

Thomas sat up in his bed and locked eyes with Newt as he smiled. "Thanks guys" he said as he held up the book that had been thrown at him. "You could have been gentler.."

"Dude" Minho said "is that _Harry Potter_?"

"Um- No." Thomas said as he shoved the book under his pillow. Minho burst out laughing and Thomas threw a pillow at him. "Slim it will ya? You'll wake my parents! And at least I know _how _to read."

"You slim it" Minho said "now lets go." With that, they climbed back out the window and down the tree.

They piled into Minho's truck and Minho started announcing their plans for the night. "First and foremost, we're going to get Teresa. Then we're headin' down to the Deadheads creek."

"The what?" Newt asked.

"Deadheads creek" Thomas said "don't ask why it's called that, it just is. It's back deep in the woods, but it's a nice place to hang out."

"Whatever you say Tommy" Newt said.

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas sat on the dirt ground, with his arm around Newt and Minho and Teresa sitting across from them. "I'm sorry Thomas, that _sucks_" Teresa said.

"Whatever" Thomas mumbled.

"Don't worry Thomas, I told Teresa to bring something... cheer you up" Minho said and Teresa nodded as she started digging through her bag. She pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Give it here" Thomas demanded. Teresa tossed him the bottle and he opened it and took a long swig.

"Shuck Thomas" Teresa said "luckily, I had a feeling that would happen." She pulled another bottle out of her bag and opened it.

Thomas rolled his eyes and took another swig before glancing at Newt. He tilted the bottle towards Newt and raised his eyes brows. Newt grabbed the bottle and took a drink, but then spit it out and started coughing.

Thomas laughed and grabbed the bottle from Newt. "Slow down there lightweight, it'll take a little getting used to" Thomas said as he took a long swing.

"You don't say" Newt said as he grabbed the bottle back and took a sip.

"Really though dude" Minho said "what're you guna do about your parents?"

Thomas groaned loudly. "Kill them" he said.

Minho laughed. "I'll support you in that" he said.

Thomas laughed. "I'm so sick of them" he said "_Play basketball Thomas, get all A's Thomas, keep the 'right kind' of company Thomas, _be the cookie-cutter boy we want you to be Thomas, who cares about who you actually are!" He practically yelled the last part as he took a rock and threw it into the creek.

Newt scooted closer to Thomas and put his hand on his knee. "Tommy it's alright" he said.

"No, it's not" Thomas said.

"You're right" Minho said, "but we're alright. Nothing else is, but you've got us. We're here for you no matter what."

Newt leaned over and kissed Thomas's cheek before nuzzling in head into the crook of Thomas's neck. "I know you are" Thomas said. "And that's guna have to be enough for now."

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt lay between Thomas's legs, leaning against his chest. Thomas's chin was on the resting on the top of Newt's head. "Teresa, truth or dare?" Minho asked.

"Dare" she said.

"Hook up with me" he mumbled as he leaned over towards her.

She rolled her eyes and hit him in the head with the half-empty bottle of vodka. He fell over on his side and groaned. "Shuck Teresa, you can't blame a guy for trying" he said, and she shot him a look that could kill. "Okaaay moving on... Thomas truth or dare?"

"Truth" Thomas said.

"How far have you gone with Newt?" Teresa asked.

_Good question, _Newt thought. "Uhhh..." Thomas started. Newt turned his head and looked up at Thomas who looked confused. "To be honest I don't remember..."

"Shuck you don't remember either?" Newt asked.

Teresa and Minho burst out laughing. "Shuck you guys!" Thomas said,"this isn't funny! What if we did _it _and I can't even remember."

"Tommy we didn't have sex" Newt said. "Trust me, I would know."

Thomas made a weird face before grabbing the bottle and downing the remaining vodka. "Alright Newtie-booty truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said.

"How'd you get your limp?" Minho said.

"Minho" Thomas said, his voice angry. "Don't."

"It's okay Tommy" Newt said. "Y'all are lucky I'm drunk enough for this." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes while he spoke. "My dad died a few years ago, and it was really hard on me. I struggled for a while and one day I didn't feel like doing it anymore, and I was out hiking, and before I knew what I was doing I chucked myself off a cliff."

Silence filled the air, Thomas's arm wrapped tightly around Newt and he snuggled his cheek against Newt's air. "Newt" he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Tommy" he said, "I'm better now. I am."

"Good" Thomas whispered, "cause I can't imagine life without you."

* * *

**Hope ya liked this chapter! Not sure if anyone is following this story but if you are please lemme know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Everything's Dashner's**

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt and Thomas walked along the bank of the river, well more like stumbled considering they were both drunk, but they made their way along the creek. Thomas had pulled Newt aside saying he wanted to talk to him alone, so they left Teresa and Minho. They stumbled along, their arms around each other, partly because they wanted to be close to each other and partly because they needed to lean on each other for balance.

"Tommy, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Newt asked.

"What'd ya think?" Thomas said. "My parents think you're a demon sent from hell to ruin my life."

"Don't sugar coat it or anything" Newt mumbled.

"That _was _sugar coating it" he said "I'm just so sick of having to hide how I feel about you! Why do they care who I date? It doesn't change anything about me! I'm the same person I was when I was dating Brenda! Actually- that might not even be true, if anything, I'm a _better _person since we started dating."

"Tommy, I understand. I've been there" Newt said.

"Did your parents freak out when you came out?" Thomas asked.

"Um... no" Newt said, suddenly feeling like a fraud. "They were great actually, but the kids at school weren't. I got bullied a lot in middle school, but it got better when I got into highschool. The point being, it _does _get better. People get over their stupid issues and realize that you're right, you're the same Thomas they've always known. Minho did, and your parents will too."

Thomas nodded. "I hope you're right" he said.

"Tommy, I'm always right" Newt said.

Thomas smiled. "I know you are" he said as he turned and leaned in close to Newt.

Newt smirked. "Good that" Newt said in a small voice. Thomas put his hands on Newt's waist and leaned in to kiss him, but Newt turned his head away. "I dunno Tommy... I'm a bad influence... you shouldn't be smitten with someone like me.." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Thomas laughed. "Smitten?" he said. "I think I'll smit with anyone I want." He tried once again to kiss Newt, but Newt stepped back.

"I don't know Tommy..." Newt said with a smirk.

"Come on Newt" Thomas said, stepping closer causing Newt to step back again, but this time Newt ran into a tree trunk. Thomas smiled and put his hands on the tree on either side of Newt's head. Thomas stared into Newt's eyes, the stare that always made Newt's heart throw a party. "Ya know, I wouldn't mind having a 'bad' influence like you" he said in a low voice that made Newt's stomach flip.

"Sure you can handle it?" Newt asked. Thomas simply rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Newt, and this time he didn't even pretend to resist. Their lips met and Newt gave in completely. He put his hands on Thomas's neck and pulled him close.

Thomas broke the kiss and started to suck on Newt's neck. His hands moved to Newt's shoulders and then down his chest, he wrapped them around Newt's waist and squeezed his ass. Newt followed suit and slid his hands down Thomas's back and stopped on his ass, _shuck this boy has a fine ass. God, I want him,_ He thought. Thomas laughed against Newt's skin. "I want you too" he said.

Newt felt his face heat up. "I- um- didn't mean to say that out loud" Newt said.

Thomas pulled away from Newt's neck and looked into his eyes. "It's okay. I _want _you too" he said.

Newt's heart almost exploded out of his chest. "T-tommy you're drunk... We can't screw for the first time drunk in the woods in the middle of the night as an act of revenge against your crazy parents" he said.

"Fine" Thomas said as he rolled his eyes. "But we can do other stuff" he said as he moved his hand around Newt's waist and palmed the bulge in Newt's pant's.

Newt had to try not to groan at the contact. "Tommy are you sure?" he asked.

"Completely" he said as he unbuttoned Newt's pants.

"Good that" Newt breathed.

* * *

**Thomas:**

_Do it, don't be a scared little shank. You did all of this with Brenda, how different can it be with a guy? _He told himself as he took a deep breath and slid his hand into Newt's pants. He was bigger than he'd expected, bigger than his at least. Thomas couldn't help but blush. "Tommy?" Newt asked and Thomas practically jumped. He realized he'd gotten lost in thought, with his hand landed motionless on Newt's hardness.

"Um sorry" Thomas said "just um- got a little... never mind." He swallowed his fear and started to rub his hand back and forth. Newt's hands moved to Thomas's back, and his grip tightened on Thomas's skin.

Thomas took a deep breath and started to rub faster causing Newt to moan and dig his nails into Thomas's back. "Tommy.. mmm" Newt groaned.

Thomas couldn't help but think how incredibly hot Newt looked right now, groaning and sweating, breathing hard and occasionally moaning Thomas's name. _I'm doing this to him, _he thought. _Me. _

"Tommy I can't hold out any longer" Newt said with a long groan.

Thomas smirked. "Go ahead" he whispered into Newt's ear.

"Mmm Thomas" he moaned as he road out his orgasm. Afterwards, Thomas pulled his hand out of Newt's pants and wiped his hand on his jeans. "Shuck Tommy that was bloody amazing" Newt breathed.

Thomas smiled and shrugged, as if he wasn't ridiculously proud of himself. Newt stared at him and kissed him briefly on the lips before grabbing his shoulders and turning him around, pressing him against the tree trunk.

Newt started to suck on his neck and he started to undo Thomas's belt buckle. Thomas's heart pounded, he wasn't nervous anymore, he just wanted Newt in every way possible.

Newt pulled down Thomas's pants and boxers, leaving Thomas exposed. Newt stared at him, and Thomas felt his face heat up. Just when he started to feel self conscious Newt dropped to his knees in front of Thomas.

Newt pumped him a few times before taking him into his mouth. Every single inch of Thomas's body exploded at the sensation. He'd done this before of course, but it had _never _been like this. Newt knew _exactly _what to do to make Thomas feel good. _No, _Thomas thought, _good isn't a good enough word to describe this. More like mind blowingly amazing._

From the start Thomas knew he wouldn't last long, he could hardly control himself. He pulled on Newt's hair and moaned. "Shucking hell Newt" he groaned.

Newt dug his nails into Thomas's hips and deep throated him. _What is this boy doing to me? SHUCKING HELL._

Thomas lasted all of two minutes.

Newt stood up and wiped his chin before licking his fingers. Thomas pulled up his pants and stared at Newt.

Newt stared at him with a triumphant smile on his face. Thomas felt himself blush. "I- um normally can last longer than that..." he said and Newt bit back a laugh.

"It's okay Tommy" he said.

"I just um.. It's never been that good for me" Thomas said.

Newt blushed and smiled. "Really?" he asked.

"Really" Thomas said before pecking Newt on the lips. "We should get back to Minho and Teresa."

"Yea, good that" Newt said, as he took Thomas's hand and they walked back to camp.

* * *

**Sorry this update took forever! Hope ya liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's**

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt sat at his desk and stared at his math test. He got yet another C, which was better than failing, but still not good. Since Thomas's parents have grounded him he hasn't been able to tutor Newt anymore, and his grades were slowly slipping again. He groaned and laid his head on his desk.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Newt" Thomas said.

He turned and looked at Thomas. "Tommy it's not your fault" Newt mumbled. "Maybe I should get a new tutor."

Thomas scowled. "You don't need to" he said "because I may have solved our problem. My parents seem to have realized this isn't 'a phase' that's going to pass. So, they agreed to have you over for dinner."

Newt lifted his head and stared at him. "_What?_" he asked.

"Dinner" Thomas said "tonight. At seven, can you come?"

"Uh- Tommy are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "They kind of hate me. A lot."

"No, I am _not _sure it's a good idea" Thomas said with a slight smirk. "But, once they get to know you they'll realize you're amazing and they're overreacting. Probably."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Comforting" he mumbled.

The bell rang and Minho got up from his desk and walked over towards them. He clapped Thomas on the shoulder. "Did ya tell him the great news?" he said.

"Uh.. yeaaa" Thomas said "Minho's coming to dinner too."

"Yup. Thomas's parents love me, always have." Minho said "so I'll be there to, ya know, convince them that the world won't hate Thomas for dating a guy. Also they're less likely to commit murder with me there."

"Great" Newt said "just bloody great."

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas sat at his dining table, picking at his spaghetti. The room was eerily silent, this was probably the most awkward dinner experience of his life. Newt sat on his right, Minho on his left, and his parents sitting across from them staring.

"Sooo.. uh did anyone catch the game last night?" Minho asked. Thomas was grateful that Minho had came to dinner, he was clearly trying his hardest to make this less awkward for everyone, but it wasn't working.

His dad took a momentary break from staring at Newt to say "no" and then return to staring at Newt.

That seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back, Thomas couldn't deal with this any longer. "Seriously, dad? Can't you at least _try_? I thought the point of this dinner was so you could get to know Newt. That's not going to happen in complete silence!" Thomas said.

His dad made the face that normally indicated he was about to start yelling, but his mom put a hand on shoulder. "Honey, he's right" she said "Newt, why don't you tell us about yourself? You moved here recently?"

Newt glanced at Thomas for reassurance. "Uh- yea. Moved here from London a couple months ago" he said.

His mom flashed a fake smile. "That's nice" she said. "Why did you move?"

"Mum got a new job. She works at the university" Newt said.

"Oh that's nice. What does your father do?" his mom asked.

Newt glanced down at his food, and Thomas stared at his mom. "Uh- mom, that's enough about his family" Thomas said.

"Well honey, you wanted for us to get to know him" his mom said. Thomas wanted to smack her, she always did this. She made it her life mission to find out every detail of everyone's life, as if to prove how her life was better than everyone else's.

"Mom-" Thomas started, but Newt cut him off.

"Actually, my dad died a few years ago" Newt said, and once again an awkward silence filled the room.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. That must have been hard" his mom said.

Newt shrugged, as if it was no big deal. Thomas instinctively grabbed Newt's hand, which may have been a bad idea because his parents stared daggers at them. "Thomas," his mom said in her _what is wrong with you? _voice. "We're eating dinner. Be decent."

"_Decent?" _Thomas asked, his voice full of anger. He was already nearing his limit with his parents. "You didn't care when I held Brenda's hand at the dinner table."

"That was different honey" his mom said.

"Why?" Thomas demanded. Newt was staring at him, looking mortified. Clearly he wasn't enjoying this, but neither was anyone else.

"Because dear, well Brenda was different. You see, um.. you're scenario with your friend Newt here it's-" Thomas didn't know where she was going with her pathetic explanation, but she never finished because Minho cut her off.

"_Boyfriend,_" Minho said "_I'm_ Thomas's friend, Newt's his boyfriend. And the scenario's not different, it's the same. The only difference is how immature you're acting." Everyone stared at Minho, there was a long silence. No one had expected that from Minho, Thomas definitely hadn't. Despite that, Thomas could hug Minho. He'd just said exactly what he was thinking. Although, he couldn't believe Minho had just called his parents immature.

"Excuse me?" his mom said, as if giving him a chance to take back what he said.

Minho stared, he seemed to have lost his confidence. "Uhh.. I said" he started.

"He said you were being immature" Newt said, which was even more unexpected than when Minho had spoken up. "Which you are. Tommy is your child for shuck's sake, you're supposed to love him no matter what. You're supposed to accept him. Tommy was _terrified _to come out to you, and with good reason. Grow up and act like a parent!"

Thomas squeezed his hand and smiled at him, he'd never been so grateful for Newt and Minho.

"Newt, Minho, maybe you boys should leave" his mom said, and Thomas wanted to deck her.

Newt removed his hand from Thomas's and started to get up, but his dad spoke up. "Wait" he said "sit." Newt looked as shocked as Thomas felt, but he sat down. His dad took a deep breath and continued, and the thing he said next surprised Thomas the most.

"You're right."

Thomas took a second to comprehend what his dad had just said. "Uh- what?" he said, but then shook his head. "Uh, yeah. He is right."

His dad nodded. "You're our son. If you like Newt, we'll make an effort. As long as you're the same person we raised you to be, I can live with... this" he said as he pointed his fork back and forth between Newt and Thomas.

"Uh- thanks dad" Thomas managed. He glanced at his mom, she still didn't look convinced. _Well, at least she'll pretend all is well,_ he thought.

His dad nodded and said "Newt, Thomas is tutoring you in math?"

"Er- yea" Newt said. "He's really good at math, and he's a pretty good teacher."

His dad smiled, "Thomas is a smart boy."

Newt took his hand. "Sure is" he said.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt sat in the passenger seat of Thomas's car on the way back home. "Well," Newt said "that could have been worse I guess."

Thomas laughed. "It worked out kind of" he said. "Thanks though, for standing up to my parents. I can hardly do that."

Newt shrugged. "They were driving me crazy. I couldn't help it." Newt said.

"Still..." Thomas said as he reached over and put his hand on Newt's thigh. "It was kinda... hot."

Newt laughed. "Tommy, you have daddy issues" he said.

Thomas snorted. "Whatever" he said as took his hand off Newt's thigh, but Newt grabbed his hand and put it back on his leg.

"Ya know," Newt said "I don't have to be home for another half hour."

Thomas glanced at him and smiled. "In that case, I'll forgive you for the daddy comment" he said as he took a sharp turn and pulled into a random lane in a corn field. He instantly took off his seat belt and said "backseat?"

Newt laughed. "Eager much?" he asked, but as he said it he got up and moved to the backseat.

"It's your fault, really. I can't control myself around you" Thomas said as he threw off his shirt and tugged on Newt's. Newt blushed and threw off his shirt. Thomas immediately started kissing Newt's chest. Thomas _really _wasn't wasting any time because he immediately started grinding his hips against Newt's and Newt could feel that Thomas was already hard.

Newt wrapped his legs around Thomas's body and Thomas cupped Newt's ass and pressed him closer. Thomas's tongue flicked over Newt's nipple and Newt groaned loudly. "Shucking hell Thomas" Newt breathed.

"I know" Thomas mumbled. He undid his pants and pulled them down before doing the same with Newt's. The boys ground their bodies against each other's, and the friction drove Newt crazy. There were only two thin layers of fabric separating their groins and Newt couldn't stand it any longer.

Newt hooked a few fingers under the waistband of Thomas's boxers. He rubbed his thumbs back and forth teasingly slow on Thomas's hips. "Come on Newt" Thomas groaned "_please._"

Newt smirked as he slipped his hand entirely into Thomas's boxers and gripped him. He rubbed him hard and fast, and Thomas was groaning loudly. Newt could tell he was close, but he was trying his hardest to hold on. "It's okay Tommy" Newt said before biting down on Thomas's ear. "Just cum."

Thomas groaned before cumming into Newt's hand. Thomas collapsed onto Newt. "Shucking hell" he mumbled. Newt smiled, he could tell Thomas was embarrassed again about not being able to last, but really Newt found it kind of cute. He loved that he had that kind of effect on Thomas.

After a moment, Thomas propped himself up on his elbows. He kissed Newt lightly on the lips. He smiled down at him. "Your turn."

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Sorry the update took so long but I'll try and update again soon. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Newt:**

"Shuck Tommy, look at this!" Newt said as he held up his math quiz to reveal a B+.

Thomas smiled and put a hand on Newt's shoulder. "Good job Newt" he said "I knew you could do it."

Newt stared at Thomas, he was so happy he could kiss Thomas right then and there. "Not without you" Newt said "you're a great tutor."

Thomas sighed dramatically. "Well... that's true" he said with a smile.

"If you two are done, I'd like to go over the quiz now" the teacher said and Newt's face heated up as the entire class turned to face them.

"Sounds good Mr. D" Thomas said as he turned to face the board.

The teacher began talking about the quiz and Newt tried his hardest to pay attention, but a few minutes later when Newt's phone buzzed he couldn't resist looking at it. He glanced down at his phone to see the text was from Thomas:

**Good job on the quiz, we should celebrate later.**

Newt smiled and responded:

**Celebrate? What exactly do you have in mind?**

A second later, Thomas responded:

**I have a few ideas... And none of them involve clothes.**

Before Newt could respond his phone buzzed again:

**You look so hot in those jeans, I can't focus on anything. Soon as this class ends I'm dragging out into the closest empty room and ripping those jeans off.**

Newt was smiling like an idiot and his face was bright red. He was about to respond when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Newt jumped and looked up to see his teacher standing next to him, looking angry. "What's so interesting Newt?" he asked.

"Uh- nothing" Newt said as he tried to shove his phone into his pocket, but his teacher shook his head.

"Something's making you smile" he said "and if it's more interesting than this quiz, than I think it should be shared with the whole class, what do you think?"

"Um, no I don't think so sir" Newt said.

"Uh- yea Mr. D I think we should keep going over the quiz, ya know I have a question over number 6" Thomas said and Newt shot him a thankful look.

Mr. D glanced at Thomas and crossed his arms. "I'm going to assume you're the one Newt here was texting considering you got a perfect score on the quiz and don't need to ask questions," he said before turning back towards Newt. "Now give me your phone young man."

Newt groaned and handed his teacher his phone. His teacher cleared his throat and began to read. "'Good job on the quiz, we should celebrate later' looks like I was right, you were texting Thomas" he said.

"Yup, sure was" Thomas said "I'm a bad student. Very bad. I've learned my lesson. You can stop reading now, we've learned our lesson. Haven't we Newt?"

"Sure have Tommy" Newt said, praying that Mr. D would listen to Thomas.

"Oh no, I need to know what's so interesting" his teacher said and Thomas groaned and put his hands in his hair. "'Celebrate? What exactly do you have in mind?' And then Thomas responded with 'I have a few ideas... and none of them involve clothes. You look so hot in those jea..." Mr D's face turned red and his eyes were wide. He stared at them dumbfounded. "Um- I think that's enough."

Thomas was lying with his head on his desk and continually making painful groaning noises. Newt sat there, completely mortified. He glanced up at his teacher who was blushing almost as hard as Newt was. Mr. D sheepishly handed Newt back his phone. "I was planning on giving you two detention, but um..." he glanced between Newt and Thomas. "I think you've been punished enough."

Newt stared at his desk. "Thank you sir" he mumbled "do you think we could go over the quiz now?"

* * *

**Thomas:**

The second the bell rang, Thomas shoved his books in his bookbag and grabbed Newt's arm. "Tommy I-" Newt started, but Thomas cut him off.

"Newt, don't" Thomas said. He jumped when he felt a body slam into his. Thomas turned to see a few guys from the basketball team laughing at him.

"Sorry are we in the way of your _celebrating_?" one of them asked and Thomas felt anger flare up inside of him.

"Slim it slinthead!" Thomas heard Minho say from behind him. The boys laughed and snickered to themselves as they left the classroom. Minho turned to Thomas. "Ignore them" he said.

Thomas took a long breath and tried to control his anger. "I can't be here" he said to Newt. "We're leaving. Now."

Newt looked as angry as Thomas did, so he simply nodded. Newt grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Newt and Thomas were lying on Newt's bed. Thomas sucked on Newt's neck and Newt let out a soft moan. "This is _way _better than school" Newt said.

"Don't I know it" Thomas said before kissing Newt on the lips. He broke the kiss and took off his shirt and Newt did the same with his. Newt ran his hand down Thomas's chest and stopped his hands on Thomas's hips. He moved and rolled over so Newt was on top of Thomas. The boys ground their bodies against each other's and pressed their lips together.

Thomas ran his hands over Newt's chest and made his way to his belt buckle. _This is so shucking fantastic _he thought. _I want more, I need more. _Before Thomas could loose his confidence, he broke the kiss and looked into Newt's eyes. "I think we should have sex" he said.

Newt's eyes widened. "I- uh- are you sure, Tommy?" Newt asked.

Thomas didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Newt smiled down at him and bit his lip. "Good that" he said as worked on Thomas's pants and then his own. A moment later, when their pants both lay discarded on the floor, Newt climbed back so he was hovering over Thomas. He leaned down and kissed Thomas roughly on the lips. The kiss took Thomas's breath away and took away any doubts he had about doing this. "Roll over" Newt demanded.

Thomas stared at Newt with his eyes wide. "Uh- what?" he asked and Newt simply nodded. "You want _me _to- I just- I figured _you _would- _what_?"

Newt let out a laugh and then bit his lip. "Maybe we should've talked about this beforehand..." Newt said.

"_Ya think?_" Thomas asked.

"Ya know, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, but trust me, you'll enjoy this" Newt said.

"Um it's not that I don't want to... I just thought you would be... you know... bottom" Thomas said as he tried to keep his voice steady. He wanted to sound mature, but he felt like an experienced little kid.

Newt frowned. "Well I guess we can... alternate" Newt said "but Tommy, trust me when I tell you you'll enjoy this if you give it a try." Thomas just stared at him. Newt bit back a smile. "You trust me, right Tommy?"

Thomas wasn't so convinced, his instincts told him to grab his pants and run, but he trusted Newt. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Of course" he said and tried to hide the shakiness in his voice and he rolled over onto his stomach.

Newt leaned down and kissed Thomas's shoulder. "Just relax" he whispered into Thomas's ear as he slid his hands down Thomas's back and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Thomas's boxers. "Can I take these off?" he asked.

"Yes" Thomas said, this part he wasn't nervous about. He wasn't self conscious about his body. Newt pulled his boxers down Thomas's legs and tossed them on the ground. Newt placed one hand on Thomas's hip and the other one on his ass, and started kissing his shoulder. A moment later, he stopped and reach across Thomas to grab something out of his drawer. Thomas lifted his head to look at what he was doing. "What're yo- oh." Thomas said as he realized Newt was holding a bottle of lube.

"Tommy, do you want to stop?" Newt asked, his expression concerned.

Thomas cleared his throat. No way he was wimping out now. "No, I want this" he said before kissing Newt briefly before lying back down.

"Okay" Newt said in a soft voice before he continued kissing Thomas's shoulder. He gave Thomas a moment to relax before spreading lube onto his fingers and onto Thomas. "I promise Tommy, this'll feel good" he whispered before inserting a finger into Thomas.

It was weird. The whole sensation was weird. It hurt a little, but it mostly felt good. "This okay Tommy?" Thomas simple groaned in response. Newt started to move his finger inside of him and Thomas felt like a ball of lead was building in his stomach. Thomas closed his eyes and let out a groan as Newt inserted another finger.

Newt moved his fingers around and hit a certain spot that sent a thousand bolts of electricity through Thomas's body. Thomas let out a deep groan and arched his back. "Shuckk Newt" he moaned.

He could practically _feel _Newt smirking. "Told you it'd feel good" Newt said.

"Slim it" he mumbled. Newt let out a chuckle and continued moving his fingers, sending waves of pleasure through Thomas. "_Shuck Newt_" he repeated "let's just do it. Now."

"You sure you're ready? I- _shuck_" Newt started but stopped as the sound of the front door slamming filled the room. Newt removed his fingers from Thomas and sat up.

Thomas groaned loudly. "Newt" he whined, he was so worked up in that moment he wasn't reacting as he should have been.

"Shuck Thomas cover yourself!" Newt said. He'd already gotten out of bed and grabbing for his pants.

Thomas hardly had time to grab his boxers and shove them to cover his crotch before the bedroom door swung open.

* * *

**Hope ya liked this chapter :) Please review! I'll try and update soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

"I am very disappointed in you boys."

Thomas stared at his hands which were folded in his lap. He sat next to Newt on the couch, and his mother stood in front of them with her arms crossed and face angry.

"Mum- it's not- we weren't-" Newt started, but he stopped himself. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

His mom continued as if Newt had never said anything. "First of all, you two should have been in school" she said "secondly, you boys are too young to be engaging in sexual activity."

Thomas's face burned red and he couldn't think of anything to say. Newt groaned and put his face in his hands. "Mum we're not too young and we weren't even having sex" he said.

"You _are _too young" she said "you're only 17 and Thomas here is even younger. And don't tell me you weren't having sex you boys were hardly wearing anything when I walked in."

"_Mum_" Newt groaned.

"Newton you boys are not responsible enough to handle the implications of engaging in sexual activities" she said and Thomas resisted the urge to get up and run.

"It's not like anyone's guna get pregnant..." Newt mumbled and apparently his mom didn't think that was funny because her eyes got wide. Newt cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Erm- I mean- we're very responsible."

His mother sighed and rubbed her temples. "Are you at least using protection? Because you can get diseases."

"We don't _have _diseases and I told you were not even having sex" Newt said.

His mom sighed once again and crossed her arms. "You boys should have been in school" she said.

Thomas finally took the opportunity to speak up. "That was my fault ma'am, I asked him to leave with me. The kids at school found out about us and uh... I couldn't handle everyone laughing at us so... we left." Thomas realized he'd said the right thing because a flash of sympathy came across her face. She sat down on the coffee table across from Thomas and Newt.

"Thomas, I understand why you wanted to leave, but running away from your problems is not going to solve them" she said.

"I know" Thomas said in a small voice and stared at his hands, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I'm going to have to tell your parents what happened" she said and before Thomas could stop himself he shot up off the couch.

"What? No! You can't! They'll kill me! You don't understand!" Thomas said, he realized he was yelling but he couldn't stop.

Newt stood up and placed a hand on Thomas's arm. "Mum, you can't. I told you what they're like. They just barely accepted us as a couple, if they found out we ditched school to fool around they'd have a bloody heart attack" Newt said.

"I understand but-" Newt's mom started, but Thomas cut her off before he could stop himself.

"No, you don't! My relationship with my parents is hanging on by a thread, I can't handle anymore fighting! Everything's been so screwed up since we got together, and things were finally starting to work out, but if my parents find out about... I can't handle anymore!" Thomas realized he was being hysterical, but he couldn't help it. His chest felt tight and his head was fuzzy. Everything seemed to be crashing in on him at once. It was as if a damn had broken and all the feelings he's had in the past couple months came flooding in.

"Tommy, it's okay" Newt said in a small voice as he rubbed his hand on Thomas's arm.

"It's not, it's not, I can't..." Suddenly, Thomas couldn't breath. He felt hands on his arms pulling him to sit down on the couch.

"Take deep, low breaths. Just focus on you're breathing. You'll be okay. Just breathe." Thomas realized it was Newt's mom speaking, and he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to do what she was telling him.

After what seemed like forever, it worked. His chest stopped feeling so tight and his breathing slowed. Thomas opened his eyes and looked at Newt, who was looking at him sympathetically. Newt forced a weak smile and Thomas couldn't bring himself to return it. He then risked a glance at Newt's mom who was giving the exact same look Newt had given him. Thomas felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. "I-I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Tommy, don't apologize. You just had a panic attack, it's okay" Newt said in a soothing voice. "I used to get 'em all the time."

Thomas stared at Newt, he wanted to say something to him but he didn't know what. He settled for laying his head on Newt's shoulder. Newt put an arm on Thomas's back and rubbed circles. Newt's mom cleared her throat and reminded them that she was there. "I'll leave you boys alone. And Thomas, I won't tell your parents what happened this time, but if it happens again I won't have a choice. But don't worry about that right now, just try to relax." She stood up and left the room.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked.

"Yea I'm good. Kind of. Mostly" he said.

Newt gave another weak smile and pecked Thomas on the lips. "How bout we watch some TV?" he asked and Thomas nodded.

Newt turned on the TV and they shifted so Thomas's head was on Newt's chest. "So, uh, your mom doesn't know that you and your ex were having sex?"

Newt snorted. "Shuck no" he said "I was only 14 when we got together and he was almost 17, mum wasn't too fond of him. We didn't actually do it till a year into our relationship, but I just kept feeding my mum lines like 'I'm just not ready' and 'Alby's been really good about it' and all that klunk. She totally bought it."

Thomas sat up and stared at Newt. "Wait, how long were you dating this kid?" he asked.

Newt shrugged. "Two and a half years" he said and Thomas's eyes grew wide.

"What? That's a long time! Were you in love with him?" Thomas asked, jealousy flooding his body.

"I- erm- I don't know" Newt said, but then he looked away from Thomas. "Yes... I was. But was as in past tense." Thomas stared at him, he knew he shouldn't be so angry, but he was. "I was young and he was the first person I had a major crush on. It's not a big deal Tommy, you've dated people before too."

"I know, but I wasn't in love with any of them!" Thomas said, and Newt glared at him.

"So? Why the shuck does that matter?" Newt shot back.

"Because! If you're the first person I love, then I want to be the first person you love!" The words flew out of Thomas's mouth before he could stop them, that seemed to happen a lot lately. Newt's eyes got wide as he realized what Thomas just said. Silence filled the air and Thomas opened his mouth, but no words came out. He _really _didn't mean to say that, but now that he had he realized he meant it. He _did _love Newt.

Newt swallowed and stared into Thomas's eyes. "You love me?" he asked.

"I- erm- uh- yea. I do. I-" Thomas took a deep breath and told himself to stop rambling. _Grow a pair, _he told himself. "I love you" he said, trying to hide how scared he was that Newt wouldn't say it back.

Newt stared at him for a second before a smile spread across his face. "I love you too Tommy" he said before leaning in and kissing Thomas. It was a long sweet kiss, and in that moment Thomas could think of nothing but how happy he was to be there with Newt. He didn't care about this Alby kid or his parents or the kids at school or anything, all he cared about was Newt's lips on his.

* * *

**Hope ya liked this chapter! Please lemme know what you thought and if you want me to keep updating!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

"We need to go or we're guna be late" Newt said.

"I know" Thomas said as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, still not moving out of Newt's driveway.

"If we ditch school again my mum will kill me" Newt said for the 50th time that morning.

"I know" Thomas said again.

"Tommy we need to go" Newt repeated. Thomas groaned and laid his head down on against the steering wheel. "Tommy, school's not guna be that bad. Those shanks don't care as much as you think they do. If you act like you don't care they won't either."

Thomas sighed and turned on the car. "Okay" he mumbled as they pulled out of the driveway. "Let's shuckin' go."

They drove in silence for a little while before Newt reached over and put a hand on Thomas's knee. "You know," Newt said "mum's working late tonight so we can pick up where we left off the other day."

A smile spread across Thomas's face as he glanced at Newt. "Good that" he said "I've got basketball practice, but I'll come over after."

"Good that" Newt said.

They pulled into the school's parking lot and Thomas parked his car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Newt. "Erm- do you think... that tonight when we.. if we have sex... can I top?"

Newt started laughing and Thomas felt his face turn red. "Yes Tommy, you can" Newt said as he looked over at Thomas, but Thomas looked away. He wasn't sure why he was being so awkward about this, but he couldn't help it. "You don't have to be embarrassed about talking about all this klunk with me Tommy" Newt said. "If we're guna be havin' sex we should be able to have a bloody conversation about it."

Thomas ran his hands through his hair. "I know" he said "I just... I hate that you're more experienced than me."

"Tommy, you're not a virgin" Newt said.

"Yea, I've had sex with girls, but it's not the same! I just... I'm nervous is all" Thomas mumbled, hoping his face wasn't too red.

Newt rubbed his thumb on Thomas's knee. "Shuck Tommy, I'm nervous too" he said, and Thomas looked over and met Newt's eyes. "I've only been with one other shank in my life, so trust me I'm not experienced. We'll figure it out together. Figure out what we like and what we don't, and trust me Tommy. We _will _figure it out."

Thomas smiled and leaned over to peck Newt on the lips. "Alright" he said "we're guna be late to class."

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt slammed his locker door shut and glared at the guys who had been making crude comments about him and Thomas. "Shut your bloody mouths, will you?" he shot towards them.

"Yea, or what?" one of them said, stepping towards Newt.

Newt was about to deck the guy when Minho stepped in front of him. "Or I'll have your shuckface running sprints till you puke. Now next time you feel like bein' a homophobic slinthead, try remembering that Thomas and I are your co-captains and can make sure you never see the shucking court."

"Coach wouldn't let that happen" the boy said, but he didn't seem to believe the words as he said them.

"Coach worships the ground Thomas and I walk on" Minho said "now get out of my face before I kick your ass."

The boys mumbled something under their breaths to themselves, but they turned and left. Minho turned and faced Newt. "Uh- thanks" Newt said.

Minho shrugged. "Thomas would kill me if I let you tackle those guys and then get suspended" he said.

Newt frowned and folded his arms. "I don't normally get that mad" he said "those shuckfaces just pissed me off. What is wrong with people in this town? There's no way me and Tommy are the only people in this town that aren't straight."

"People have issues accepting anything in this town," Minho said "but just ignore 'em. They'll get over it eventually. The excitement will ware off." Minho smiled and looked at Newt when he said the last part. "Plus, you got me and Thomas so who cares about the other shanks?"

Newt smiled back. "Not me" he said. Minho nodded and turned to walk away, but Newt grabbed his arm. "Uh- Minho?"

"Yea?"

"It's just... You've been a good friend to Tommy through all this. I don't know why he was so bloody nervous to tell you about us. Anyways I know he appreciates you sticking with him" Newt said.

Minho gave a genuine smile for a second before replacing it with a ridiculous smirk. "Yea well, you'll learn soon enough I'm the best friend that's ever graced the earth" he said.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Oh, I bet" he mumbled.

Minho snorted. "You and Thomas wanna hang out tonight after practice?" he asked.

"I would, but uh... me and Tommy have plans" Newt said.

"Can't you reschedule whatever big romantic date you've got planned?" Minho asked.

"Erm... it's not exactly a big romantic date..." Newt said, hoping he wasn't blushing. All day he couldn't help but day dream about Tommy and his plans for the night, which typically resulted in him blushing for no apparent reason.

Minho stared at him and then frowned. "Ew, you guys aren't doing it are you?" he asked.

"Uhh... no?" Newt said, but he had a feeling it wasn't too convincing.

"Dude, you're a terrible liar" Minho said with a laugh. "Okay well shuck tonight, there's another bonfire after the game on Friday, come with and bring Tommyboy."

"Good that" Newt said and Minho nodded before walking away. Newt couldn't help but smile. He didn't want to admit it, but it was nice to finally have a normal friend in this town.

* * *

**Thomas:**

When Thomas knocked on Newt's door his hand was still shaking. He told himself to calm down, he wanted this _so _badly, but he was also _so _nervous. Newt answered the door and smiled at Thomas. Newt was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt, and he looked quite simply_ hot_.

"Hey" Thomas said before leaning in and pecking Newt on the lips.

"Hey Tommy" he said back. Thomas came into the room and took off his shoes. "How was practice?"

Thomas smirked and put his hands on Newt's hips. "Good" he said as he leaned in close to Newt. "But it was hard to focus on basketball."

Newt let out a laugh and grabbed Thomas's hand. "C'mon" he said as he pulled Thomas into his bedroom.

The second Newt's bedroom door closed, he started stripping his clothes off. Thomas stood there and watch as Newt threw his shirt and jeans onto the floor. He couldn't help but stare at Newt's body, it was perfect. "Er, Tommy for this to work you're guna need to take some clothes off too" he said and Thomas practically jumped out of his skin.

"Uh, yea... sorry" Thomas said as he pulled his shirt over his head and stripped off his basketball shorts.

Two seconds later, Newt was shoving him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. He kissed Thomas on the mouth briefly before pulling away. "I've been waiting for this all day" he whispered into Thomas's ear. Each word spent chills down his spine.

"Me too" Thomas said as he ran his hands over Newt's back, landing on his ass. Apparently Newt really wasn't going to wait any longer because he started to grind himself against Thomas. There were only two thin layers of fabric between them, and Thomas was hard and groaning in 5 seconds.

Newt kissed Thomas hard on the lips before pulling away. He pulled Thomas's boxers off and threw them on the ground. His eyes scanned over Thomas's body and he licked his lips in a way that made Thomas think he might blow his load right then and there.

The moment ended quickly when Newt stroked Thomas a few times before taking him in his mouth. Thomas instantly moaned at the sensation. "Mmm Newt" he groaned, and Newt's only response was to flick his tongue and suck harder. "Sh-shuck Newt, if you want this to last longer than 5 seconds you need to stop right now" he said in a strained voice that was about two octaves too high.

Newt pulled away and crawled back up towards Thomas. "Then lets get started" he said as he pulled off his boxers. They kissed each other and ground their bodies against each other, the skin to skin contact was almost too much for Thomas to handle.

Newt broke the kiss and stared at Thomas. He was breathing hard and his eyes were full of lust. "There's lube in the drawer" he said, and Thomas nodded.

As soon as Thomas grabbed them from the side table, he got to work, spreading the lube and touching Newt. Soon enough Newt was squirming under Thomas's touch, and begging him to start. "C'mon Tommy" he groaned "just do it."

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked as he moved his fingers inside Newt, causing Newt to groan loudly.

"Yes I'm bloody sure" Newt said between breaths.

Thomas positioned himself at Newt's entrance. He took a deep breath before pushing inside of him. He was nervous, but _shuck _it felt good. "Keep going Tommy" Newt said, and Thomas happily obliged. He started to move his hips, and Newt arched his back and moved with the rhythm.

Thomas couldn't help but groan, it felt so shucking good. "Ssshhuck Newt" he groaned. Newt grunted in response, and Thomas knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"N-newt I'm guna- mmm" Thomas groaned, he was only seconds from losing control. He could hardly form words at this point.

"It's okay Tommy" Newt said, and Thomas didn't object. He moaned Newt's name loudly as he came inside the boy, and Newt came before Thomas had even finished.

When the boys finished, Thomas slipped out of Newt and rolled off of him. Newt rolled onto his side and slung an arm around Thomas. Thomas met Newt's eyes, Newt was breathing hard and sweating, but he was smiling. Thomas smiled back. "Was that okay?" he asked.

Newt let out a small laugh. "Yes, Tommy" he said before leaning over and pecking Thomas on the lips. "I love you."

Thomas smiled even brighter, he was completely sure he'd never been so content in his life. "I love you too" he said pulling Newt close against him. A few moments later, the boys drifted to sleep.

* * *

**This chapter got a little long, but I hope you liked it. Please lemme know what you thought!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas and Minho sat on the couch playing video games, as usual. They had a couple hours to kill before the bonfire so they scarfed down pizza and killed virtual zombie-like things called cranks.

They hadn't said much to each other in a while, but it wasn't unusual since they were so enveloped in the game. Only, Thomas _wasn't _focusing on the game. He wanted to talk to Minho, but he wasn't sure how to start the conversation. He'd been thinking of ways to bring it up, but he hated every idea that came to his head so he decided to go with randomly blurting out,

"So Newt and I did it."

Minho didn't look away from the screen. "Did what?" he asked.

"Ya know," Thomas said, a blush creeping up on his face. "_It. _Like, uh, sex."

At this, Minho paused the game and leaned back on the couch. He let out a long whistle and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at Thomas, his face expressionless. "You did _it_" he said. "You _actually _did _it._"

"Yea..." Thomas said. "We did... I'm not really sure why I told you... We uh- it's just we always talked about it when it was girls so... I just thought... We should just forget I brought it up..."

"Stop your ramblin' shuckface" Minho said with a laugh. "It's okay, we can talk about it" Minho took a big bite of pizza before continuing. "Was it uh... good?"

Thomas shrugged as if it was nothing when really it'd _never _been better. "It was kinda weird at first, ya know, kinda like loosing my virginity all over again" he said, not meeting Minho's eyes as he spoke.

Minho considered this for a moment. "So was it better or worse than with chicks?" he asked.

Thomas felt his whole face heat up. He wanted to lie to Minho, but that would be dumb considering he brought this up with Minho in the first place. "Better" he said "_way _better."

"Really?" Minho asked, as if he really wasn't expecting that answer.

"Yea, man" Thomas said. "Don't laugh at me shank, but I thinks it's cuz I- you know- care about him. A lot. So it made it better. I don't know, that's probably stupid and I sound like a shuck girl..."

Thomas was expecting Minho to laugh at him, but he put a hand on his shoulder instead. "Dude, you're right" Minho said in a small voice. "It's not girly to want to be close with someone, and just that one person. That's gotta make everything better, right?"

Thomas bit back a smile. "Yea, it does" he said as he glanced at Minho who was frowning. "Dude, don't tell me the great Minho is starting to believe in monogamous relationships?"

Minho smiled and Thomas swore he saw him blush. "Slim it shank" he said "I just see you and Newt and.. I don't know man, you guys just seem happy and sometimes I think it'd be nice to have that and _would you get that shuck smirk off your face?_"

Thomas laughed and held up his hands. "Sorry man, I'm just proud of my little Min- OW" the last part was cut off by Minho punching him in the arm. "Alright, I'm sorry! But really dude, is there someone in particular?"

At this, Minho really did blush. "Uh- I was kinda maybe considering asking Teresa to go to the bonfire with me..." he mumbled and Thomas laughed yet again.

"Teresa? Really?" he said and Minho sent him a glare.

"_Yes, _really. I mean she's hot, but we've also been friends for like ever but I never tried anything because I figured you two would get together eventually. But _that's _not going to happen so I figure she's fair game" he said.

Thomas shrugged. "She's all yours man, but she kinda thinks you're a real slinthead" he said and Minho simply smirked.

"I'll get her to come around" Minho said as he picked up the controller and unpaused the game. "I'll get me a Newt in no time."

Thomas picked up his controller and laughed. "Unlikely" he said "but it's nice to have goals."

* * *

**Newt:**

"Mum, I don't know if that's a good idea" Newt said as stared at the clock, waiting for Thomas to come get him.

"Why not honey?" she asked. "You say you love this boy."

"I do! But..." Just then the doorbell rang and Newt shot up out of his seat. "That's Tommy, I'll get it."

His mum shook her head. "Saved by the bell" she mumbled.

Newt opened the door to reveal a smiling Thomas. He walked in and pecked Newt on the cheek. "Hey" he said.

"Hey Tommy" Newt said "I'm ready we should go..."

"Thomas!" Newt cringed as his mum came walking over. "How're you? Newt wants to ask you about something."

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked.

Newt pushed Thomas out the door. "We'll talk about it later mum" he said.

"But-"

"Bye!" Newt said as the door slammed shut behind them.

"What was that about?" Thomas asked as they got into the car.

Newt sighed as he buckled his seat belt. "Mum wants you to come with us to a family reunion" he said.

Thomas let out a laugh. "Is that all?" he asked "of course I'll come. What's the big deal?"

"It's in England" Newt said.

"What! That's awesome! Now I'm definitely coming!" Thomas said, a smile spreading across his face.

Newt frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked. In all honesty, Newt was nervous for Thomas to come with to London. If he did, he'd not only have to meet all of Newt's family, but he'd also have to meet all of Newt's old friends. Which also meant he'll probably end up meeting Alby. Which could get bad. Quickly.

"Yes!" Thomas said. "I've never been to England, it'll be fun!" Thomas suddenly frowned and bit his lip. "Oh shuck, how am I going to convince my parents..."

"Well if you can't then that's okay..." Newt mumbled.

"Nah, I'll work on them" Thomas said. "I'll convince them."

"Fantastic" Newt mumbled. "Bloody fantastic."

* * *

**Thomas:**

Newt and Thomas leaned against the bumper of Thomas's car sipping their beers and watching as Minho shoved off the third drunk chick that night to talk to Teresa. "What is up with Minho?" Newt asked. "He got the clap or something and trying not to spread it?"

Thomas laughed and slid his arm around Newt. "Nope" Thomas said "turns out our love inspires."

Newt made a weird face. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Means our relationship has inspired Minho to seek out a relationship that lasts longer than one night" Thomas said.

"What?" Newt said with a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yup" Thomas said "with Teresa of all people."

At this, Newt almost spit out his beer. "Bloody hell" he mumbled.

"Yup" Thomas said before pecking Newt on the lips. "Our love might have magical powers" he added before kissing Newt yet again. Newt leaned into the kiss and put his hands around Thomas's neck. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt's waist and moved his lips against Newt's.

It was strange to be doing this in front of everybody and not caring, but it was also fantastic. Just as Newt slipped his tongue into Thomas's mouth, someone cleared their throat.

The boys reluctantly pulled away to see Minho standing there with his arms crossed. "What?" Thomas asked.

Minho threw his hands in the air. "I don't shucking get it!" he said. "I've been talking to her all night, fetching her drinks and blowing off chicks that would be a sure thing. I'm not even drinking! What else am I supposed to do?"

"Just be shucking _nice _to her" Thomas said.

"I have been!" Minho said. "Maybe I should just do that thing where I start whispering klunk into her ear and touching her waist."

Thomas shrugged. "You coul-" he started, but Newt elbowed him.

"No shuckface, that's a terrible idea" Newt said. "You don't start a relationship by treating her like a bloody dirty hook up. It takes time. Start with something simple like holding her hand or complimenting her." Minho stared at Newt, with a blank face. Newt sighed and rubbed his temples. "_You're _supposed to be the straight one and you have no bloody idea how to get a girl."

Minho rolled his eyes and punched Newt's arm. "You shucking ruin everything, ya know that?" he joked. "I was content picking up random chicks with the misconception that I was a ladies man, and now here I am desperate to get _one _girl to let me touch her and getting advice from a dude that _never _even touches girls. How did the world get so shucked?"

Newt laughed. "I don't shuckin' know" he said. "Just bloody do what I tell you. Go be nice to her. Don't be a buggin' perv."

Minho scowled before walking back over to Teresa. Thomas turned to Newt. "All that holding hands and complimenting klunk, you really think it'll work?" he asked.

"Tommy," Newt said with a dramatic sigh. "It worked on me."

"Oh... I guess I did do that..." Thomas said. A smile spread across his face as he thought about the beginning of their relationship. He leaned down and kissed Newt on the mouth. "You know I love you, right?" he said quietly.

"I know Tommy" Newt said back. "I love you too."

* * *

**Hope ya liked this chapter! I'll try and update soon! Next few chapters will be... well, _interesting_ with Thomas meeting Alby and everyone. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Newt:**

"We're going to die."

"Tommy," Newt sighed "we're not going to die." Thomas clung to Newt's arm as he had since the plane took off.

"You're right, we're just going to crash on an island that we think is deserted only to find The Others and next thing we know we're traveling back in time and-"

"Tommy what are you talking about?" Newt asked and Thomas gaped at him.

"Are you telling me you don't watch Lost?" he asked.

"No I don't watch bloody Lost" Newt shot back. "Does _anybody _watch Lost?"

Thomas snorted. "Um, yes." He dramatically put his face in his hands and Newt laughed. "Not only am I going to die, but my boyfriend doesn't even watch Lost. This is terrible..."

"You boys are ridiculous" Newts mum said with a laugh. "We should be landing in a couple hours."

Newt turned to Thomas. "Good, then shut your bloody pie hole so I can sleep for a little while before we land" he said.

"You're going to sleep on this death trap!" Thomas said as he tightened his grip on Newt.

"Well my six year old sister is sleeping so.." he said as he gestured towards Sally who'd been passed out the entire flight.

"We're going to die."

"Tommy you need to calm down" Newt groaned as he leaned his head on Thomas's shoulder.

"I can't."

"_Yes, _you can."

"Distract me."

"What?"

"Distract me shank!"

Newt lifted his head and leaned close to Thomas's ear. "My mum's right here, I'm not sure what you expect me to do..." he whispered.

Thomas laughed and elbowed him in the side. "_Not _what I meant!" Thomas said. "Just talk to me for shuck's sake. Tell me bout your old friends, who am I guna meet?"

Newt picked at his fingernails. "Well you'll probably meet Ben and Harriet and Winston and..." his voice trailed off, now wanting to finish the sentence.

Thomas glanced at him. "And?" he asked. "Who else?"

"Well..." Newt sighed and grabbed Thomas's hand. "When I skyped Winston and told him I was coming he said he'd get a bunch of people together and uh... well he said Alby really wants to see me, so... He'll be there."

Thomas's grip on Newt's hand tightened. "Oh" he said in voice that showed Thomas was trying to act calm. "Why's he want to see you?"

"Um.. I guess he misses me" Newt said in tiny voice.

"Do you miss him?" Thomas asked, his face expressionless.

Newt glanced over at his mum to see she wasn't even pretending not to be eavesdropping. She gave him a reassuring nod and Newt took a deep breath. "Well, maybe a little..." His mum's eyes got wide and she shook her head. "But not like that! Not in a bloody romantic way or anything, I have you. Obviously..."

Thomas gave a forced smile that reminded Newt a lot of Thomas's mum. "It'll be nice to meet your friends" he said in the fakest voice he'd ever heard.

"You'll like Newt's friends, they're very nice" Newt's mum said and Newt silently thanked her.

Thomas let out a long breath and leaned over to peck Newt on the cheek. "Oh, I bet I will." Thomas said, but Newt found it difficult to believe him.

* * *

**Thomas:**

When they landed a very happy looking blonde woman ran over and hugged Newt. "Oh Newt! I missed you _so _much!" she said.

"Missed you too aunt Carol" Newt said as he pulled out of the hug. "Um this is Thomas, my boyfriend. Tommy, this is my aunt."

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Thomas said as he shook the lady's hand. She immediately started chatting with Newt's mom as they got their bags and drove to Newt's aunt's house.

Newt and Thomas sat in the back seat, holding hands. It only took about 20 minutes to get the house. When they walked in, Newt was bombarded with hugs from twin little boys and a teenage girl about their age. Thomas stared at the girl, presumably Newt's cousin. What did he say her name was, Rachel? She was tall and blonde and had the same piercing eyes as Newt did. As a summary, she was pretty much a female version of Newt. Which translated to her being super freaking hot. Thomas realized he'd been staring for _way _too long when Newt elbowed him in the ribs.

"And this shuckface who's been staring at you is Thomas, my _boyfriend_. You remember that, right Tommy?" Newt said and Thomas flashed a smile.

"Course I do shank" he said as he wrapped his arm around Newt's waist a kissed his cheek.

"As I was saying Tommy, these are my cousins Rachel, Fred and George." Thomas stared at him and bit back a laugh. "Um.. My aunt's a big Harry Potter fan..." he said.

"That's shucking fantastic" Thomas said.

Rachel stared at them. "You've picked up weird American slang" she mumbled. "Newt you're sharing my room and Thomas is taking the guest room. I'm going to go help with dinner, you know where everything is" she said before turning and walking away, Thomas did _not _look at her ass as she walked away. Nope. He mentally smacked himself for being a perv.

"Wipe the drool off your chin and follow me slinthead" Newt said before grabbing Thomas's arm and dragging him upstairs.

"I wasn't drooling Newt" Thomas said and Newt shot him a knowing look. Thomas followed a Newt into a room which he assumed was Rachel's room. Thomas dropped the bad he was carrying and put his hands on Newt's hips. "Not my fault hotness seems to run in your family" he mumbled as he placed a kiss on Newt's neck.

"That isn't bloody helping your case Tommy" Newt said, but he wrapped his arms around Thomas's waist as he said it.

"Um, you're still hotter?" Thomas added and Newt laughed.

"Shuck, yea I am" Newt said before kissing Thomas square on the mouth. Thomas melted into the kiss and pulled Newt completely against him. Newt slipped his tongue into Thomas's mouth. Thomas sucked on his tongue and Newt let out a soft moan. Newt broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Thomas's. "Tommy, we can't" he breathed.

"We _could_" Thomas said as he slid his hands around and cupped Newt's ass.

"Aw shuck" Newt breathed before kissing Thomas yet again. Newt slid his hands under Thomas's shirt and ran them over his back. Thomas was completely sure this was the best feeling in the world, standing there holding Newt, kissing him, touching him, just being with him.

"_Seriously?_" A voice said from behind them, and the boys broke apart from the kiss. "In _my _room?"

Newt's face turned red and so did Thomas's. Rachel stood there with her arms crossed and her face angry. "Um- sorry Rach, we weren't going to uh- _Tommy would you get your bloody hands off my ass?_"

Thomas realized he still hadn't moved his hands and instantly held them up like a kid whose been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "Er- Sorry" he said.

"You know there's children here, they could've walked in on you. Or worse, your mother could've" Rachel said a small smile creeping onto her face.

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "She's right ya know, and I don't think I can survive another _talk _from your mom" Thomas said, and Rachel let out a laugh.

"Wait, she's caught you before?" she asked and Newt shot him a glare.

"Uh, Rach why don't you show Tommy the guest room? I need a bloody shower" Newt said before he started digging for clothes through his bag.

"Okay Newtie-booty" Rachel said as she gestured towards the door.

Thomas started to walk towards the door, but Newt grabbed his arm. "Don't say anything embarrassing or I'll kick your shuck butt" he said and then he glared at Rachel. "That goes for you too" he added.

"Whatever" she said and Thomas followed her out of the room. As soon as the door closed she turned to Thomas. "So, my aunt caught you two?" Thomas bit his lip and nodded. "Oh my Gods, you have to tell me what happened."

He followed her into a room and bit back a smile. "Don't tell Newt I'm telling you this, but uh-" Thomas lowered his voice before continuing. "We ditched school one day and... Well his mom got home _way _earlier than we thought she would..."

"Oh Gods" she said and she covered her mouth as she laughed, and Thomas couldn't help but think she looked kind of cute. He then mentally punched himself. "How bad was it?"

Thomas felt a blush creep up on his neck. "I don't even know you, and Newt will kill me" he said.

"Oh, c'mon! Just give me the details!" she teased as she put her hand on his arm and rubbed.

Thomas cleared is throat and stepped back. "Uh- you'll have to ask Newt about that" he said. "Thanks for showing me the room."

"No problem" she said "I'll let you know when dinner's done."

"Thanks" Thomas mumbled before collapsing onto the bed. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. They were supposed to go meet up with Newt's friends after dinner, and Thomas wasn't looking forward to it. He was starting to think this trip might be more trouble than it's worth.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Everything's Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas was surprised to find himself upset when dinner was over. He actually enjoyed dinner with Newt's family. Smiling and small talk was something Thomas was good at, he'd learned from countless dinners with fancy people his dad worked with. The whole time he avoided looking at Rachel. But sadly, dinner ended and he found himself sitting in Rachel's car with her and Newt on the way to some guy named Winston's house. "Everyone's so excited to see you" Rachel said.

"Bloody should be" Newt said with a smile. He turned and looked at Thomas. "Everyone'll love ya Tommy."

"Hope so" he mumbled. As he said it they pulled over in front of a house. Thomas took a deep breath and got out of the car. He instantly took Newt's hand.

"C'mon Tommy" he said in an encouraging voice as they walked up the sidewalk to the house. They didn't even make it to the door before two boys came bursting out of the front door.

"Newt!" they both yelled before tackling Newt to the ground with hugs, and Newt let go of Thomas's hand in the fall. Thomas glanced down at them. Newt laughed as he hugged his friends, and Thomas couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Get off me ya shuckfaces" Newt said as he shoved them off and stood up.

"Shuckfaces?" one of the boys said. "What've you been pickin' up in the states, huh?"

"Now that ya mention it, I picked up this lug" Newt said as he took Thomas's hand once again. "Tommy, this is Winston and Ben" he said and Thomas stuck out his hand to shake theirs.

"Hi, I'm Thomas" he said and the boys shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya" Winston said. "This stick won't stop talkin' bout you." Thomas couldn't help but blush. Winston turned and patted Newts shoulder. "C'mon bro, _everyone's _inside. The whole bloody town is missing you."

"Really?" Newt asked as they walked towards the door.

"Course" Ben said and they stepped into the house. Thomas's jaw practically dropped, when he said everyone, he meant everyone. The house was packed with people and most of them bombarded Newt with hugs the second they walked in.

Thomas listened closely through the introductions, waiting to hear the name Alby. But somehow they made it through the initial wave of introductions with out meeting him. The music blared and Rachel came over with a boy on her arm and drinks in her hands. She handed one to Newt and Thomas. "Tommy here looks like he could use a drink" she said.

"Don't call me Tommy" he said as a reflex before taking a long drink of his drink, whatever the heck it was. It was unfamiliar, but he could tell the alcohol content was high and that was all that mattered right then.

"Okaaay" she said "well this is Aris, my boyfriend."

The boy on her arm smiled and waved awkwardly. "Hey" he said and Thomas nodded.

Rachel gestured behind her. "So uh, Alby's here" she said as she made eye contact with Newt. "He wants to talk to you."

Newt's grip on Thomas's hand tightened. "Then he can bloody well come over and say hi, now can't he?" Newt said, and as if on cue a boy walked over towards them.

Thomas took in the appearance of the boy that was walking towards them. What's that phrase? Tall, dark, and handsome. Yea, well that described this guy. Thomas silently prayed that he wasn't Alby, but of course the second he got within speaking distance he flashed Newt a smile and Newt simply said "hi Alby."

Alby smiled and reached out to Newt. "Hey Newt, I've missed you" he said as he pulled Newt into an incredibly awkward hug because 1. Newt didn't seem comfortable with the hug and 2. Thomas refused to let go of Newt's hand. Thankfully Newt ended the hug as quickly as possible.

"Alby, this is Thomas" Newt said, and Thomas realized it was the first time Newt didn't introduce him as his boyfriend. Thomas decided to take it upon himself to do it for Newt.

"Hey, I'm Newt's boyfriend" he said as he shook Alby's hand.

"Yea, I picked up on that" Alby said as he shook Thomas's hand rather harshly. Thomas glanced at Newt and Newt rolled his eyes before taking a long swig of his drink. "Alright, well Newt I wanna talk to you tonight so don't leave without makin' some time for me, alright?"

"Uh- yea" Newt said, not looking at Thomas. "Good that."

Alby flashed a smile and patted Newt on the arm. "Good that" he repeated before wandering back into the party. Thomas glanced at Newt and tried to maintain his anger. He figured the best course of action was to down the rest of his drink and cling to Newt.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt was enjoying himself as he caught up with his old friends. He'd been missing everyone since he moved and it was nice to finally catch up. He had also managed to avoid talking to Alby again for most of the night. By this point it was almost midnight and Newt and Thomas were both effectively drunk. They'd been playing a ridiculous game of truth or dare. Newt was happy to see Thomas was hitting it off with most of his friends.

"Seriously, this shuckface and Minho climbed into my bedroom window in the middle of the night in some type of ninja jail-break attempt" Thomas said and everyone laughed.

"I _cannot _see Newt doing that" Sonya said.

Newt felt a small blush creep up. "It was Minho's idea, not mine" Newt said "and you needed rescuing Tommy."

"That I did" Thomas said before pecking Newt on the cheek.

Newt smiled at Thomas before standing up off the couch. "I'm guna run to the loo, I'll be back in few minutes" he said "nobody tell Tommy anything he doesn't need to know."

"Don't worry Newtie-booty" Ben said, and Newt shot him a glare before stumbling up the stairs. Shuck knows what types of stories his friends would tell Thomas.

He stumbled up the stairs, looking for a bathroom. He practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his arm. Newt turned to see Alby standing next to him. "Alby, what're you doin' up here?" he asked.

Alby flashed him a smile, the same smile that used to make Newt's insides melt. "I wanted to talk to you" he said and he gestured towards a bedroom. "Wanna sit for a second?"

Newt wanted to say no, but for some reason he followed Alby into the room. Alby sat down on the bed and Newt made a point of sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "What'd ya wanna talk about?" he asked.

Alby scooted a little closer. "I miss you" he said "don't you miss me?"

Newt picked at his fingernails. "Tommy's waiting for me" he mumbled.

"I don't care about that kid" Alby said. "Come on Newt, that boy's just a fling. There's no way you two have what we had. We were good for each other. Be honest, do you miss me?"

Newt bit his lip, he didn't look at Alby but he could feel him scooting closer. "Alby, don't" he said "Tommy's not a fling."

"Oh, c'mon Newt" Alby said, scooting close enough that their knees touch. "Thomas is a pretty boy basketball playing prat. He's the kind of jerk we used to hate. They're shallow and-"

"Alby, stop!" Newt yells as he stood up off the bed. "That's not true, Tommy's not like that! And I do miss you, okay? I do. But not because I still love you, I'm over you. I love Thomas. I'm sorry if you're not over me, but-" Newt's words were stuck in his throat as Alby moved towards him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Newt, just listen to me" he said. "Your feelings for me can't be completely gone, we didn't even break up because of a fight, we broke up because you moved across the world. But you're here now and so am I. I'm not saying we get back together, that's ridiculous. You're just going to go back to America in a couple days, but we have tonight. Please, just be with me tonight."

Newt stared at him. Alby leaned in closer and he could feel Alby's breath on his skin, and suddenly he's taken back to freshman year when they'd first gotten together and every touch made butterflies explode in his stomach. "Alby, I- Thomas, he's.."

"Thomas would never know" Alby said, leaning even closer.

Newt snapped back to reality and shoved Alby away before he could kiss him. "No, we're not doing this" he said as he walked towards the door. "I don't want you anymore, I want Tommy." Newt opened the door and walked out, leaving Alby behind.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Please review and tell me what you're thinking!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas sat on the couch, talking to Newt's friends. He was surprised to find that he actually liked most of Newt's friends, minus Alby mind you, but he hadn't had to encounter Alby since the beginning of the night and he was perfectly content with that. About ten minutes after he left, Newt came stumbling back to the couch. Instead of sitting back down next to Thomas where he had been sitting, he plopped down on Thomas's lap and put his hands on Thomas's cheeks.

"What took so long?" Thomas asked, but Newt's only response was to lean down and kiss Thomas square on the mouth.

Newt moved his lips against Thomas's and slipped his tongue into Thomas's mouth. He could hear Newt's friends whistling and making obscene comments and Thomas grabbed Newt's shoulders and pushed him away.

"_Tommy,_" Newt whined.

"Someone's drunk" Thomas said with a laugh.

Newt grunted and buried his face in Thomas's neck. "That must've been quite the bathroom trip" Winston said and Newt flipped him off.

"Newt, are you okay?" Thomas asked in quiet voice.

Newt pulled his face away from Thomas's neck and looked at him. "I'm bloody fine, I just-" he let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. "We'll talk about it later, okay Tommy?"

"Okay" Thomas said.

"Well, if you're done with your little dilemma, we were playing truth or dare" Sonya said. "You up for playing?"

"Why the shuck not?" Newt mumbled.

"Alright Newt, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" he responded.

"Go run around the house naked" Ben said.

"No" Newt and Thomas said at the same time. Everyone, including Newt, turned and looked at Thomas. He simply shrugged. "I'm the only one who gets to see your cute little butt" he said.

At this, everyone burst out laughing and Newt's face turned red. "Tommy!" he scolded, and Thomas just pecked him on the cheek.

"If you're not going to do it then you have to drink" Ben said.

"Fine, I could use a bloody drink anyways" Newt said as he grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a long swig. After Newt, the game continued on for a while. They watched as Winston licked the floor, Ben spilled his guts about a drunken night with his brother's girlfriend, and Sonya went off to seven minutes in heaven with some boy Thomas couldn't remember the name of.

Things seemed to be going well, most people had left the party at this point and the only people left were ones Thomas really liked. Or at least he thought that was true until Alby walked into the room. Thomas felt Newt stiffen in his lap and Thomas tightened his grip on Newt's waist.

Alby's eyes scanned over Newt and Thomas before he flashed a smile and sat down next to Ben. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"Playin' truth or dare" Ben said. "You can join if you want. Where've you been all night?"

"Around" Alby said casually, and Thomas couldn't help but glare at him. _Where had he been? _Thomas asked himself. _Is that why Newt took so long in the bathroom? Did he try and talk to Newt? I don't like this shank one bit._

Thomas resisted the urge to groan out loud and rubbed his temples. _This is going to be a weird night._

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt stared at his hands, trying his best not to look in Alby's direction. So far, the game had continued on with minimal awkwardness, but he knew it was only a matter of time before things got weird. Soon enough, they did. "Thomas, truth or dare?" Winston asked.

"Well apparently this shank's not getting off my lap anytime soon" Thomas said as he nudged Newt and Newt smiled down at him. "So I guess truth."

"Uhh..." Winston started, but then made a confused face as if not sure what to ask. Apparently, Alby had a few ideas.

"How exactly did you and Newt get together?" Alby asked, and Newt knew there was anger behind his words. He knew Alby well enough to know this wasn't going to go well.

Thomas bit his lip and made his cute little thinking face. Newt was nervous as to how Thomas would answer, the story of how they got together wasn't exactly the nicest. A smile spread across Thomas's face, the ridiculous fake one he used when he was mad. Thankfully, only Newt could recognize it as fake. "I tutored him in math" Thomas said "and we sort of... fell for each other."

Alby didn't miss a beat. "Were you out when you got together?" he asked.

"I- what?" Thomas asked, clearly confused, but Newt started to see what Alby was trying to do.

"Were you _out_? Did people know you were gay?" he asked.

Thomas frowned. "I'm not gay" he said simply, and Alby flashed a fake smile. "I'm bisexual, and it's not really important when I came out, is it?"

"I guess not" Alby said, and Newt prayed he'd drop the subject. But of course, he didn't. Alby took a swig of vodka before continuing. "I was just curious since you seem like the type of prat to hide in the closet for while, ya know all ashamed of who you are. Probably had a girlfriend when you started fooling around with Newt, eh?"

Thomas's face turned red. "That's not- I-" he rambled, but Alby cut him off.

"You probably didn't want to tell your friends either, did you? You're way to cool for that, aren't ya Tommy? Did you drag Newt into your little closet too? Try and make him your dirty little secret?" he continued, and Thomas's grip on Newt's waist was almost painful.

"Alby, that's enough" Newt said.

"No, it's not" Alby announced. "C'mon Newt, you know exactly what type of guy Tommy here is, and you hate them. _We _hate them. What was it you used to say about dumb jock types? 'Good to look at and nothing more.'"

"Alby, you need to stop this right now" Ben said as he grabbed Alby's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Shove off, Ben" Alby mumbled.

Suddenly, Newt was being pushed off Thomas's lap and Thomas stood up off the couch and stepped towards Alby. "Say one more word and I'll kick your shank ass" Thomas said, and Newt considered stopping him but he discarded the idea. In that moment, Newt wouldn't mind seeing Thomas deck Alby.

"Oh, yea?" Alby said as he stood up and got in Thomas's face. "Course you will, nothing else is retained in your neanderthal brain."

Newt saw Thomas clench his fists, his knuckles were white, and Newt was completely sure he was about to punch Alby. To Newt's surprise, Thomas let out a long breath and stepped back from Alby. "Ya know what?" Thomas said as he stepped next to Newt and wrapped his arm around his waist. "I don't need to punch you. I've got Newt. So you can go home all self-satisfied for your clever little comments, but I'm going to be spending the night with Newt and having sex with _my _boyfriend, so I'm pretty sure I'm the winner here."

Newt barely had time to smile before Alby punched Thomas square in the nose.

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas had thought that the comment about screwing Newt had been a bit too far, but he decided to go for it.

Apparently it was a bad idea.

It resulted in Alby punching Thomas before tackling him. Thomas didn't even have time to fight back before people started pulling him off of Thomas. Alby was hysterical, screaming things like "you're screwing this prick?" and "you made me wait over a _year_!" and "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

After Ben and Winston pulled Alby off of him, they dragged him out of the house. Within seconds Newt was kneeling next to Thomas, touching the place Alby had hit him. "Tommy! I'm so buggin' sorry, I didn't think he'd bloody punch you. He's drunk, he's not normally that shucked in the head. Shuck, Tommy, I'm so bloody sorry" he rambled.

"Newt, it's okay" Thomas mumbled. "Somebody get me some shuck ice."

"I'll get it" Sonya said, as she got up to leave.

Newt stood up and grabbed Thomas's hand. "C'mon, onto the couch ya go" he said as he lead Thomas over to the couch. "How's your face?"

Thomas shrugged. "Not bad, but I'm pretty drunk so ask me again in the morning" Thomas said and he gave Newt a small smile.

Newt forced a smile in return. A few moments later Sonya came back with a bag of frozen peas and Winston came back into the house. "Ben's driving Alby home" he said "I don't know why we invited him in the first place. Thomas trust me he's not normally like that, he's been having a rough time since Newt moved."

Sonya nodded and turned towards Newt. "The break up was really hard on him" she said "he's been moping around since you left. He got really excited when he heard you were coming back, but then we told him you were bringing Thomas. You should've seen the look on his face..."

Thomas glanced at Newt, who was picking at his nails, his face looking both sad and guilty. "That's not my bloody fault" he mumbled.

"I know Newt, we're not saying it is, it's just..." Winston started, and Sonya finished for him.

"He really loved you, ya know?" she said.

Newt looked on the verge of tears, and Thomas didn't really know why he did what he did next. Maybe it was because he was drunk or because of the blow to his head, but he wasn't angry or jealous in that moment. He simply pulled Newt against his chest and rubbed circles on his back. "Of course he did" Thomas said. "It's nearly impossible not to love Newt."

* * *

**I put a bunch of references to chapter one and other early chapters in this one, so go check those out! Lemme know what you thought of this chapter! Please review! I'd love to hear what you think of this story or if you have any suggestions!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Everything's Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

After Alby left they all settled down and watched a movie. It was some weird British movie Thomas had never heard of, but everyone else seemed to like it. He held frozen peas to his face for a while but eventually he just tossed them aside and cuddled up next to Newt. Newt passed out halfway through the movie, but Thomas didn't mind. Thomas almost fell asleep himself, but then he felt Winston nudge his side. "You two can crash in the guest room if you want" he said "his aunt won't be too pleased if you come home drunk. Plus, I think Rachel already left, so..."

Thomas bit back a smile, not too surprised that Rachel ditched them. "Thanks bro" he said.

Winston nodded. "Upstairs, first room on the left" he said.

"C'mon shank" Thomas said as he nudged Newt, but Newt simply groaned in response and cuddled closer to Thomas. He let out a small laugh and decided the best way to go about this was just to scoop Newt up in his arms and carry him upstairs. As soon as he picked up Newt, Sonya let out a little squeal. Thomas turned and looked at her and she was giggling like a school girl.

"I'm sorry" she said "you're just so adorable."

Thomas flashed her a smile before taking Newt upstairs. Thomas did his best not to wake Newt, but as soon as he laid him on the bed Newt groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Tommy?" he mumbled.

"You fell asleep on the couch, I carried you up here" Thomas said as he worked on taking off Newt's shoes.

Newt propped himself up on his elbows. "Oh" he said as he rubbed his head. He didn't make any objections as Thomas removed his shoes and socks, then did the same with his own. "Look Tommy, I'm sorry about everything that happened today. Alby, he..."

Thomas crawled into bed next to Newt and met his eyes. "Newt, we don't have to talk about it. It's fine, really" he said.

"No, I need to tell you what happened" Newt said, and Thomas tensed up. He suspected something else went down between Newt and Alby, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

"Okay..." Thomas said.

Newt reached over and grabbed Thomas's hand. "It's okay Tommy, it's nothing bad he just..." he said. He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "When I went upstairs he pulled me aside, said he wanted to talk to me. He said a bunch of klunk about missing me and... he wanted me to spend the night with him." Thomas tightened his grip on Newt's hand and tried to swallow his anger. The nerve of that shank, coming on to _his _boyfriend. Newt fumbled over his words before continuing. "I- Tommy, I said no. Obviously. I told him I love _you _so I couldn't. But I guess he wasn't too pleased, he had it in his head that you're just some dumb fling."

Thomas let out a long breath and tried to remain calm. "Well he's an idiot" Thomas mumbled.

Newt let out a small laugh. "Don't I know it" he said, but Thomas shot him a look. "I told him we're not. Because we aren't. You mean a lot to me, you know that right?"

Thomas removed his hand from Newt's and placed it on his cheek before leaning their foreheads together. "Of course" he whispered. "I don't care about that slinthead, I don't. We're together, and that's what matters. And really, I can't blame the shank. If I lost you I'd never stop trying to get you back." He leaned down and kissed Newt lightly on the lips, but Newt pulled away and smirked at Thomas.

"Did you really have to tell him we're having sex?" he asked.

Thomas made a fake guilty face and bit his lip. "Ya know, I kind of thought that might be a bit over the top, but it just came out" he said.

Newt laughed and shoved Thomas's shoulder making him dramatically roll over on the bed. "A bit?" he said. "He nearly had a bloody aneurysm!"

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it! That klunk he was yelling, he was shuckin' hysterical" Thomas said. Newt bit his lip to stop from laughing and rolled onto his side so he wasn't facing Thomas, but Thomas could hear him laughing. Thomas curled up behind Newt and ran his hand down Newt's side. "You know" he said into Newt's ear. "I did say we'd be having sex tonight, and I am a man of word..."

"Oh, really?" Newt said.

"Mhmm" Thomas started kissing Newt's neck and running his hands over Newt's chest.

"Well we wouldn't want you to be a liar, now would we?" Newt said before rolling over to face Thomas. Thomas connected their lips the second he could. He held Newt's face in his hands and he could feel Newt's hands wandering over his chest. Thomas pulled away from the kiss and yanked his shirt over his head and Newt did the same. The second their lips connected Newt put his hands on Thomas's shoulders and pushed him so he was lying on his back with Newt on top of him. The boys immediately started grinding their bodies against each other and Thomas felt himself get hard, his skin was on fire.

Newt pulled away from Thomas's lips and started on his neck and Thomas let his hands wander until they landed on Newt's ass. Newt's hands were still wandering over his chest and eventually they made their way to Thomas's nipple, and when he started to tease them Thomas couldn't help but gasp. He could feel Newt smile against his neck before rolling his nipple between two fingers. Before Thomas could stop it, he let out a low groan. Thomas couldn't help being a little embarrassed, he'd never realized how sensitive his nipples were. He always thought it was only like that for girls, but apparently he was _very _wrong.

A moment later, he found out just how wrong he was when Newt kissed his way down his chest before he started to suck on Thomas's nipple, flicking his tongue over it occasionally. Thomas groaned and ground his body harder against Newt's. "Ahh.. Shuck Newt" he groaned.

"Well, if you want to.." Newt mumbled against Thomas's chest.

Thomas laughed and started to unbutton his pants, and Newt pulled away from Thomas's chest and did the same with his own pants. Soon enough they were both completely naked. Newt started to roll over on his stomach, but Thomas grabbed his shoulder. "No," Thomas said "I want you to do it."

Newt stared at him for a moment. "You want to bottom?" he asked and Thomas nodded, more and more sure of his decision. "You're completely sure Tommy?"

"Yes" Thomas said before pulling Newt into a long kiss. He _was _completely sure, he wanted to be with Newt in every possible way. He broke the kiss and rolled over onto his stomach. Newt curled up next to him and started kissing his neck while running his hands over Thomas's body. He slid his hand down Thomas's back, finally landing on his ass. He slid one finger into Thomas, waited a moment for Thomas to adjust, and started to move it. Thomas let out a moan when Newt added another finger and found his prostate, effectively sending a million jolts of electricity through his body. "Ohh Newt" he groaned.

"I know Tommy" Newt said as he started to kiss down Thomas's back.

He made it halfway down Thomas's back before Thomas turned to look at him. "Er- Newt, what're you doing?" he asked between heavy breaths.

"Just trust me" Newt said as he kissed down to the small of Thomas's back. "It'll feel real bloody good." Newt propped himself up on his knees and scanned his eyes over Thomas's body. He used his knee to spread Thomas's legs further apart before leaning down and planting a kiss on Thomas's ass. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he moved his mouth closer to Thomas's entrance.

Newt continued moving his fingers inside of Thomas and he used all his might not to yell out. "No, no don't stop" he groaned. A moment later, Newt removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. It felt _way _better than he'd expected it to. Thomas arched his back and Newt plunged his tongue further into Thomas. "Oh, shuck Newt, I can't- Oh my gods" he groaned. He felt so good he thought he might come any moment.

Newt pulled his face away and Thomas let out a whimper, what Newt was doing felt like heaven and he was so into it he almost forgot about the real reason Newt was touching him there. But he was kindly reminded when Newt positioned himself at Thomas's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" Thomas said and Newt pushed inside of him. Thomas bit his lip and closed his eyes as he waited for the pain to subside. It only took a moment for the lust to override the pain and he told Newt to move. Newt went slow at first, moving at a steady rhythm, but eventually Thomas couldn't take it anymore. "Faster" he breathed, and Newt happily obliged. Thomas was seconds from exploding, and when Newt hit his prostate Thomas completely lost it. He clutched the bed sheets as he rode out his orgasm.

Newt hardly lasted thirty seconds longer than Thomas before losing control and emptying himself into Thomas. When it was over, Newt slipped out of Thomas and collapsed next to him. Thomas turned his head and met Newt's eyes. "Are you okay Tommy?" Newt asked in a low whisper.

"I'm shucking fantastic" he said before pecking Newt on the lips. "I never thought..." he started, not sure how to put his feelings into words. He took a deep breath and continued. "I never knew it could feel so good to be the one being... _touched._"

Newt let out a small laugh. "Trust me Tommy, I know" he said.

"I mean, that was... I don't even have words for it" Thomas said with a laugh.

"Trust me. _I know._" Newt repeated as he curled up next to Thomas. "I'm bloody exhausted" he mumbled.

Thomas realized just how exhausted he was so he pulled a blanket over them. "Me too" he said, and soon enough both boys drifted to sleep, holding each other tight.

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed this chapter! Please review and lemme know what you think! Next chapter will be full of awkward family encounters so prepare yourself for that!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

When Thomas and Newt woke up the next day they were both pretty hungover and Thomas was sufficiently sore from their late night activities. Winston drove them home pretty early so they could sneak in looking like crap without anyone questioning their appearance. They walked up the sidewalk to the house in time to see Aris shimmying down the drain pipe outside of Rachel's window.

"Guess Rach is up" Newt mumbled. Thomas only grunted in response, his head was killing him and speaking hurt. They walked into the house and sneaked up the stairs only to be met by Rachel in the hallway. Her eyes scanned over Thomas and she put a hand on her mouth to stop from laughing. "What's your bloody problem?" Newt asked, and she simply grabbed Thomas and pulled him into her room with Newt following.

She closed the door and turned to face the boys. "Thomas, have you looked in a mirror today?" she asked.

Thomas frowned at her. "No, I haven't" he said, not really in the mood to deal with whatever comments Rachel had about his bedhead. He was sore, tired, hungover, and in a desperate need of a shower.

"Well you probably should" she said as she smirked at the boys and crossed her arms. "Ya know, considering the reunion is today, so you'll be meeting our _entire family _with a bruised face and a giant hickey on your neck."

Newt's head snapped in his direction as his eyes grew wide as his eyes scanned over Thomas. "Oh bloody..." he started as he put his hands in his hair.

Thomas felt his face burn red. "Shucking hell, Newt! You left a mark?" he said in a voice loud enough to hurt his own head. He scrambled over to Rachel's mirror and took in his appearance. He looked like utter klunk. Despite his hair being a mess and the evidence of his hangover clear, Rachel was right about the bruised face and _giant _hickey.

Thomas jumped when Rachel walked up behind him and place a hand on the exposed skin on the back of his shoulder. "Hmm, I wonder how you got a hickey back here..." she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Thomas felt his face burn even redder.

"I- erm- we-" Thomas rambled, but luckily Newt came over and grabbed Rachel's hand away.

"Slim it Rachel" he said as he placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder and rubbed his thumb back and forth. "Why don't you go take a shower Tommy?"

"Yea, I bet you need one" Rachel said with a laugh. Thomas shot her a glare before leaving to grab clothes and shower. All he wanted in that moment was to feel hot water on his sore muscles and forget about how he may have already screwed things up with Newt's family before even meeting them.

* * *

**Newt:**

"You can't even tell."

Newt frowned as he stared at Thomas's reflection in the mirror. Rachel had been applying make up to Thomas's face and neck in an attempt to hide the various markings. The hickey was sufficiently hidden, but it was near impossible to hide the mark on his face that Alby left.

There was a knock on the door, and Newt turned his head in time to see his mum walk in. "Brunch is rea- oh, my! Thomas what happened to your face?" she asked as she walked over towards him.

"Uh, Tommy met Alby" Newt said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Newt's mum rolled her eyes. "That explains it" she said "Rachel, are you trying to cover it with make up?"

"That was the plan" she said. "Doesn't seem to be working too well."

His mum let out a sigh and folded her arms. "It's okay Thomas, people probably won't ask about it" she said "and um... if they do, it may be best if you come up with a lie."

Thomas rubbed his eyes. "Basketball injury?" he prompted.

"Right" his mum said. "Brunch will be ready in a few minutes, so come down when you're ready" she said before turning to leave the room. "But you might want to wipe that make up off your face first. You look ridiculous."

Newt tried not to laugh as his mum left the room, Rachel on the other hand made no attempt to hide her amusement. Well, really, she hadn't been all morning. "Shall we wipe it off your neck and shoulder too, Thomas?" she asked with a smirk.

Newt shot her a glare. "Would you just slim it?" he asked. Poor Thomas was red as a tomato. He seemed kind of embarrassed about everything that'd happened between them last night, and Newt wasn't too pleased with all of Rachel's teasing. He also wasn't pleased with himself for leaving the hickeys, particularly the one on the back of Thomas's shoulder that pretty much announced to the world that Thomas had bottomed.

But on the other hand, a small part of Newt was also proud of the marks he'd left. His mind started to wander back to everything they'd done last night. The moans coming from Thomas when Newt touched him, and not only from when he touched him _down there, _but when he did something as simple as tweaking his nipples. The way it felt to touch Thomas, not only with his fingers but with his tongue and then finally, _at last, _with his cock. Thomas was _so tight _around him and-

"Newt!"

Newt jumped as he reentered reality. He realized his daydreams may have gotten a little too intense because his jeans felt a little too tight. He felt his face heat up and he ground his teeth as he glared at Rachel. "_What?_" he asked as he did his best to adjust his jeans, hoping no one would notice.

"You were staring at Thomas and biting your lip" she said as she put her hands on her hips. Thomas, once again, was bright red. "Sorry to interrupt your daydream, but I don't need you blowing your load in the middle of my room."

"I hate you" he mumbled as he walked over and grabbed Thomas by the arm and lead him out of the room. "It's time for brunch shuckfaces."

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas stared at his plate as he picked through his food with his fork. There'd been a weird tension in the air since they came down to eat, and Thomas knew it was because of the elephant in the room, which was of course the giant bruise on Thomas's face. Apparently, Newt's twin cousins decided to address the elephant. "What happened to your face?" they asked at the same time.

"Well, er-" Thomas mumbled as he glanced at Newt. He wasn't sure if Newt's mom meant to lie in front Newt's aunt too or just the extended family at the reunion.

Newt apparently decided for him. "Alby was at the party last night" Newt mumbled before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Oh" was his aunt's only response.

Newt's mom let out a sigh and set down her fork. "One of you boys need to explain what happened" she said. "I'm trying not to overreact here, but if Thomas got violent wi-"

"Mum, Thomas didn't do anything" Newt said. "Alby hit him, Tommy didn't even hit him back. Alby was jealous and mad and dru- uh- he was being ridiculous." Newt stumbled over his words as he tried to make up for that fact that he'd almost just revealed the presence of alcohol at the party.

Newt's mom stared at Newt with a look of obvious suspicion. "Was there alcohol at this party?" she asked.

"No" Newt, Thomas, and Rachel all said at once.

An awkward silence filled the air for a moment, and Thomas figured he should say something quickly to direct the conversation away from the topic of underage drinking. Thomas cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. "But, uh, other than that little encounter it was a fun night" he said. "Everyone really missed Newt, and they were really nice to me. We didn't do much, they spent a lot of time catching up with Newt. We watched some weird movie, what was it called?"

"Death of a Superhero" Newt said, sending Thomas a look of appreciation for changing the subject to something more innocent.

"Oh yea" Thomas said. "Ya know, the guy in that movie kind of looks like you Newt. Ya know, if you cut off all your hair and eyebrows."

Newt made a face. "I don't see it" he said.

"Yea me neither" said Rachel, and everyone else collectively agreed with her and Newt.

Thomas sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Well, maybe I'm shucked in the head" he mumbled.

* * *

**Just in case you don't know, Thomas Brodie Sangster stars in Death of a Superhero. Don't judge my dumb jokes. Hope you liked the chapter anyways! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas spent the next two days meeting a variety of random blonde people and smiling that fake annoying smile as he explained the bruise on his face with a dumb story about elbows being thrown during basketball. The reunion was strange, there was blonde people _everywhere. _It was like the Weasleys but blonde. It was starting to freak Thomas out. Thomas and Newt finally got away from Newt's great uncle and Thomas grabbed Newt's arm and pulled him close. "Oh my gods Newt it never ends" he said.

Newt laughed and rolled his eyes. "I warned you Tommy" he said.

"Is it like an unspoken rule that people in your family are only aloud to mate with blondes?" Thomas asked with a laugh.

"No, we don-"

"No. It makes sense. The only reason I haven't been banished for being brunette is because we can't procreate."

"Tommy!"

"They're going banish Aris any moment now..."

Newt elbowed him in side and laughed. "Slim it" he said "blonde hair's just common in my family, okay?"

"Okay, but if I get asked about my face one more time.." Thomas said.

Newt sighed and grabbed Thomas's hand, pulling him out of the conference room of the hotel where everyone was and into the hallway. "C'mon" he said "I need a bloody break from these people too. Ever since dad died and my... accident all my relatives just give me that sympathetic little look and act like I might breakdown any moment."

Thomas squeezed his hand. He had noticed how Newt's relatives treated him with a slight caution, more so than they did with his other cousins. Not that he could blame them, Newt probably seemed like quite the troubled teenager before he moved. Dead father, suicidal, gay, gimpy, and last but not least dating someone almost three years older than he was. And now that he finally had his life together, he was introducing a boy with a bruised face.

Newt pulled Thomas down another hallway. "I know a place we can be alone" he said as he pulled Thomas into a handicap bathroom before turning to lock the door. Thomas looked around, it was one of those bathrooms that was obviously only meant for one, but was still _super _nice. "Hmm... what're we guna do in here..." Thomas said with a smirk.

"Why, I have no idea" Newt said as he placed his hands on Thomas's hips and started placing kisses along Thomas's jaw.

"Won't your family notice we're gone?" he asked, but he started unbuttoning Newt's shirt as he spoke.

"We'll be quick" Newt mumbled before effectively shutting Thomas up by pulling him into a demanding kiss. Thomas shoved Newt's shirt off and broke the kiss only to pull off his own shirt. Newt went straight for Thomas's nipples, squeezing them and rolling them between his fingers.

"Oh, shucking hell" Thomas moaned against Newt's lips as he ground his body against Newt's. Suddenly they were moving backwards until Thomas was leaning against the sink counter. Newt moved from Thomas's lips and ran his tongue along Thomas's throat. Thomas was breathing hard and his heart was pounding a million miles a minute, he felt like he was on a roller coaster going a million miles a minute. Newt flicked his nipple and Thomas let out a low growl. He _loved _this side of Newt.

"What way do you want it?" Newt mumbled against Thomas's throat.

Thomas let out a long breath. He _knew _what way he wanted it. He wanted to feel Newt pounding into him again, but a part of him was embarrassed to admit it. But a moment later when Newt moved his mouth to Thomas's nipple and sent a million jolts of electricity through Thomas, he decided to swallow his pride and tell Newt exactly what he wanted. He pulled Newt's head up so he was eye level with Thomas. "I want you inside of me" he said, hoping he sounded confident.

Newt smirked at him and raised his eyebrows as if saying _I bloody told you so. _Thomas felt his cheeks heat up slightly, but he forgot about his embarrassment when a second later Newt held two fingers in front of Thomas's face. "Suck" he commanded, and Thomas's eyes grew wide. He was about to ask him what was going on, but he simply opened his mouth. He'd learned by now to stop questioning Newt and do what he was told. Newt put his fingers in Thomas's mouth and Thomas sucked on them, hard.

Newt let out a soft moan before pulling his fingers out of Thomas's mouth. "Turn around" he demanded, and Thomas did. He undid his pants and shoved them down to his ankles. Newt pressed down on Thomas's back, encouraging him to bend over the counter, and Thomas willingly did. Newt didn't waist anytime taking two fingers, slicked with his own saliva, and inserting them into Thomas.

"Shuck Newt" Thomas groaned as Newt scissored his fingers inside of Thomas, finding his good spot and pressing against it causing Thomas to call out. "_Shuck Newt, _do it _now._"

"Well, if you insist" Newt said and he removed his fingers from Thomas and he could hear Newt working on his belt buckle. A few moments later Thomas could feel Newt pressing against him. "You ready, Tommy?"

"Yes, Newt do it" Thomas whined. Newt happily obliged and pushed himself into Thomas. Newt leaned over so his chest was pressed against Thomas's back. He started moving at a quick pace and entering at different angles until he hits Thomas's prostate, causing Thomas to yell out. Newt let out a low growl and bit down on Thomas's back. Newt's hands dug into Thomas's hips as he rutted himself repeatedly into Thomas's prostate. "Ohh, _Newt_" he yelled out, and Newt only bit down harder. Thomas was completely sure he'd _never _felt so good. Every single inch of him was on fire, his whole body was screaming for release.

"Tommy, I'm guna cum" Newt groaned against Thomas's back.

"Pull out" Thomas demanded, and Newt did. Thomas instantly turned around before dropping to his knees. He instantly took Newt into his mouth and it only took a few bobs of Thomas's head before he lost control into Thomas's mouth. The second Thomas swallowed Newt was pulling him to his feet and dropping to his knees in front of Thomas so he could return the favor. Thomas himself lasted hardly ten seconds.

Afterwards, the boys collapsed next to each other on the cool tile floor. "Shucking hell Tommy" Newt breathed. "That definitely cheered me up."

"Ya think" Thomas said. "I didn't even think it was possible to feel that good. I mean, I totally forgot about the creepy mob of blondes somewhere in this building."

Newt laughed and glanced at Thomas. "I'm sorry I dragged you to this thing" he said.

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"Well so far you've had to deal with my slinthead cousin, got punched in the face, and have had to meet my 'creepy mob of blondes.' There's probably a million things you'd rather be doing" Newt said, but Thomas simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a shuckface, I like your friends, minus Alby, and your family. Even Rachel is starting to grow on me. Not to mention, there's been a few other benefits to this trip" Thomas said as he trailed his hand along Newt's cheek.

Newt smiled at Thomas, that beautiful genuine smile that makes Thomas's stomach do flips no matter how many times he sees it. He places a kiss on Newt's temple. "Ya know, it's kind of nice being here too" he says "because no one here cares about us being together. You introduce me as your boyfriend and no one bats an eye. I kiss you in front of your family, people say we're a cute couple. If I brought you to a family event, there'd be a riot. So many people's heads would explode, you wouldn't be able to tell whose brain matter was where."

Newt laughed and nuzzled his head in the crook of Thomas's neck. "It is nice" he said "but we have to return eventually. We left Minho in the middle of his great quest to seduce Teresa, shuck knows what we'll return to."

Thomas let out a small laugh and placed another kiss on the top of Newt's head. "I don't want to go back tomorrow" he mumbled.

"Me neither" Newt whispered against Thomas's neck.

Thomas sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before sitting up and reaching around for his shirt. "We have to go back out there" he said "people are going to be wondering where we are."

Newt just groaned and scooted closer to Thomas, laying his head in his lap. "No, I don't want to rejoin the real world" he said.

"Neither do I," Thomas said as he stroked Newt's hair, "but at least we can face it together."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

The rest of the reunion passed without anything major happening. Thomas made a lot of small talk and Newt rambled on about small town life in America to his cousins. The rest of the trip was pretty fun actually, and Thomas meant what he said when he told Newt he wasn't excited to return to real life. The very day they returned home, Thomas found out just how much he _hadn't _missed home. He was hardly home for a few hours before he had to go to a basketball game despite being exhausted and jet-lagged. In a summary, Thomas was _not _in a good mood when he walked into the locker room.

He tossed his bag on the bench next to Minho. "Dude!" Minho exclaimed as he stood up and hugged Thomas. "How's your trip? What happened to your face..."

Thomas raised his eyebrows and frowned. "The trip was fine" he said as he pulled his t-shirt off. "The bruise is from Newt's ex-boyfriend. Needless to say we didn't get along." Thomas pulled off his jeans so he was in nothing but his athletic underwear that they called Runnie undies. "He was a real slinthead, but I-"

"Uh, Thomas" Minho said in hushed voice, his eyes wide and face red.

"What're your shucking problem?" he asked, not in the mood for this. If he was referring to the hickey on his neck that was still semi-visible, he really couldn't care less.

"You have, uh- you- _just put your shucking uniform on, will you?_" Minho said, his voice sounding embarrassed.

"I'm finding it, alright?" he shot back. "Shuck Minho" he mumbled as he continued digging through his bag.

"Thomas, seriously you-"

Minho's words were cut off by a long whistle behind Thomas. He shot up and turned around to see who was whistling. Gally stood behind him and Minho, already dressed in his uniform and looking amused. "Shuck Thomas," he said "I was surprised to find out you were screwing Newt, but I have to say I'm _really _surprised to find out _Newt's _the one shucking _you._" Gally laughed at his own joke along with a few other guys on the team.

Thomas on the other hand, was flooded with embarrassment. He tried not to let it show, but he knew his face was red. He told himself not to panic, but his hands were clenched in fists. "What the shuck are you talking about Gally?" he asked.

"You know what I'm talking about" Gally teased "you like it rough, do ya Tommy?"

"What're yo-" Thomas started, but Minho grabbed his arm and leaned close.

"Dude" he whispered "there's bite marks and hickeys all over your back. A-and your uh- there's bruises on your hips. Like uh, from someone holding y-your-"

"Yea, I get it Minho" Thomas spat, his words a bit harsher than Minho deserved, but he was just angry. If Thomas's face wasn't already bright red, it was now. He was convinced he'd never been so embarrassed in his life. How did this happen _again? _Gally was still snickering dumb comments to himself and his friends, and Thomas was considering decking him when Minho shoved his uniform into Thomas's chest.

"Just ignore him and put on your uniform" Minho said. "Slinthead's not worth it. We got a game to play." Thomas took a deep breath, Minho was right. He was back home and that meant dealing with dumb shanks like Gally, he couldn't let it get to him. He pulled on his uniform and had almost managed to completely forget about the burning ball of anger in his chest when he bent over to tie his basketball shoes and there was a burst of laughter behind him.

"You spend a lot of time bent over, Tommy?"

That was it. Thomas snapped. It wasn't only the comment about bending over, but the fact that Gally had called him Tommy was pushing it too far. Before Thomas could think it through he stood up, turned around and grabbed Gally by the collar and slammed him against the lockers. "Shut your shuck mouth or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Gally snickered. "You'll get Newt to come after me, since ya know, he's the man in the relationship."

"Don't act like I can't tear you limb from limb right here" Thomas shouted in Gally's face. He wasn't amused by these shots at his sexuality or his masculinity.

"How'd ya get those bruises there, Tommyboy? Newt get a little carried away, hm? Tell me, is it hard being someone's bitch?" Gally said, earning laughs from half the team and a string of curse words from Minho. Thomas pulled Gally away from the lockers before slamming him into them once again.

"Shut your shuck mouth Gally, at least I'm getting some. We all know you're still a shuck virgin" he said, and Thomas knew he'd hit a nerve. It was common knowledge that Gally's girlfriend is waiting for marriage and it was also _very _common knowledge that Gally wasn't too happy about it. "Now stay out of my face" Thomas added before slamming Gally into the lockers once again before letting him go.

"Whatever" Gally mumbled, his face red. Clearly, this hadn't gone as he planned. Gally retreated back to his friends and whispered god knows what.

Thomas turned and faced Minho who looked just as embarrassed and angry as Thomas did. Minho opened his mouth to speak, but Thomas shot him a look that said _dude, not now. _Minho seemed to get the message because he put his hand on Thomas's shoulder and rubbed his hand back and forth a few times before dropping it to his side. "C'mon man," he said "we got a game to play."

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt and Teresa watched as Thomas slammed a boy from the other team onto the ground, earning himself his fourth foul of the game. "_What _is Tom's problem?" Teresa asked and Newt shrugged.

"I don't bloody know" he said. "He was fine all day, something must've pissed him off. I'll ask him after the game."

Teresa nodded. "Oh. I figured it had something to do with his face" she said.

"That's a couple days old, and I'm _not _getting into that story again" Newt said.

"Alright, I'll ask Tom about it later I guess and oh- _shuck_" Teresa gasped as Thomas plowed into some poor kid and earning his fifth and final foul. Even from the bleachers Newt could hear Thomas cursing as he walked to the bench.

The reff then proceeded to tell Thomas to watch his language, to which Thomas responded with "oh shuck off old man" and got himself kicked out of the gym. Newt sighed and turned to Teresa. "We should follow him" he said.

Teresa suddenly became very interested in her fingernails. "Uh- you go" she said "I think I'm going wait for Minho. So I can, you know, watch the rest of the game." Newt couldn't help but smile as a slight blush crept onto Teresa's cheeks.

"Oh, yea?" he said and she gave a small nod. "So you and Minho are going to the fire together,_ again_." She gave yet another nod and her blush spread. "Did you guys, uh, hang out while me and Tommy were gone?"

Teresa shrugged, obviously trying to act casual. "We went to see a movie the other day" she said.

"Really?" Newt asked, now smiling like an idiot.

"Yup" she said. "Shouldn't you go meet Thomas? We'll meet you at the fire later."

"Good that" Newt said before heading out of the gym. He made his way to the parking lot where he found a very angry looking Thomas leaning against the side of his car. As he got closer Newt crossed his arms and forced a smile. "That was quite the game Tommy" he said.

Thomas let out a long breath. "I know" he mumbled.

"Are you guna tell me what's got your knickers in a twist?"

Thomas simply stared for a moment before turning around and pulling his shirt up to his neck. Newt's jaw practically dropped as his eyes scanned over the mess of Thomas's back. There were bite marks and hickeys all over it as a result of their bathroom rendezvous along with what had happened the following night. If those weren't incriminating enough, there were clear bruises on Thomas's hips where Newt clutched to when he- well, you know.

Newt connected the dots. "Oh, Tommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave all those marks, I- I got carried away" he said.

Thomas let his shirt drop and turned back around. "Just get in the car" he said "we're leaving."

Newt simply did as he was told. He felt incredibly guilty, why couldn't he control himself? Thomas drove the car away from the school and towards the back-roads, Newt had a feeling he wanted to drive for a while and Newt wasn't about to object. They drove in silence for a few minutes and Newt didn't know what to say. Eventually, Thomas spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Newt's eyes got wide and he turned to look at Thomas, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Tommy, what the shuck do you have to be sorry about?" he asked. "I'm the one who left the bloody marks all over you."

Thomas pulled over the car and turned to face Newt. "Because" he said, but his voice broke. He closed his eyes and took a moment to compose himself before continuing. "Because I was _ashamed. _I didn't want people to know that I- I..." He threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm supposed to be this masculine jock guy and-"

"Tommy," Newt said as he reached over and took Thomas's hand. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of. There's nothing wrong with liking bottom, okay? It doesn't make you less manly or whatever. Don't let those slintheads make you think it does." Thomas looked away from Newt and stared into his lap. Silence filled the car and Newt let go of Thomas's hand. "I thought you were done being embarrassed of our relationship" Newt said, trying not to sound angry, but he couldn't help it. All the things Alby had said were flooding back to him about Thomas being _That_ typeof guy.

"I am" Thomas said quietly, but Newt wasn't sure he believed him. "Or, at least... I'm trying not to be." That, Newt could believe. Thomas reached over and grabbed Newt's hand once again, and Newt let him. "I'm working on it, okay?"

Newt tried to push his anger down, he wasn't being entirely fair to Thomas and listening to Alby wasn't going to get him very far in his relationship. "I don't feel like talking about this right now Tommy" he said, not meeting Thomas's eyes. "I need to think before I say anything else. Let's just go to the bloody bonfire."

Thomas squeezed Newt's hand before letting go so he could drive. "Alright" he mumbled. "Let's shucking go."

* * *

**Review and tell me what ya thought! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas stared at the flames as Minho rambled on about the rest of the game that Thomas missed. Apparently they won, but only by a few points since they were down their point guard. "I was kind of worried you were going to deck someone" Minho said "and I kind of thought it'd be Gally."

Thomas didn't respond. "What happened with Gally?" Teresa asked.

He shrugged, trying to play it off cool. "He's just being his normal slinthead self" Thomas mumbled as he finally glanced over at Minho and Teresa, and was pleased to see they were holding hands. And then he glanced at Newt who was standing there with his arms crossed, he hadn't said much since their conversation in the car. "This fire's lame, let's bail."

Minho shrugged. "We could head down to Deadheads creek" he said. "Teresa, Newt, why don't you take my truck down there. Me and Thomas'll meet you down there after we get some klunk from Thomas's house. We'll steal a bottle of vodka and grab some sleeping bags and klunk, we can camp out. It'll be fun."

Teresa smiled and Newt's expression remained blank. "Sounds fun" she said. "C'mon Newt, lets go."

Minho dug in his pocket and handed Teresa his keys. "Be nice to my baby" he said. "We'll meet you there soon enough. Now come on Thomas."

Thomas followed him as they walked over to his car. "Why didn't you stay with Teresa?" he asked.

"Cause" Minho said as they got in the car and pulled away from the bonfire. "I wanted to talk to you. Make sure you're okay, you seem kind of weird. Not to mention you and Newt aren't draped all over each other, so that's not normal."

Thomas sighed, he didn't really know how to explain everything. "Newt, he's just-" Thomas let out a breath, deciding it was best not to go into it. "I shuckin' hate Gally."

Minho laughed. "Yea, everyone does" he said, but Thomas didn't respond. A silence filled the car for a few moments. "All that stuff he said, he was just being an idiot. You can't let that get to you, and you can't take it out on Newt."

"I didn't" Thomas mumbled.

"So you _didn't _get pissed at him for leaving the marks? Cause that was my whole theory" Minho said and Thomas couldn't help but laugh.

"No, we're not fighting, we're just... I don't know" Thomas said "it doesn't matter. I'll smooth it over."

"Oh I bet you will" Minho said, and Thomas glanced at Minho to see he was trying hard not to laugh.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Just say it" he mumbled.

Minho let out a strangled laugh. "Just let him bite into you a few more times and he'll get over it" Minho said with a laugh.

Thomas felt a rush of emotion, but he was surprised to find himself laughing too. This was Minho, not some slinthead asshole that was making fun of him. "Slim it, will ya?" he said.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't imagine _Newt _of all people being rough" Minho said.

Thomas laughed even harder. "He's not _rough _really, we just get carried away sometimes I guess" he said.

"Whatever you say Thomas" Minho laughed. "So, um, can I ask?"

Thomas groaned and rolled his eyes. He _really _didn't feel like talking about it, but this was Minho after all. "Fine" he bit out.

Minho managed to control his laughter before he started talking. "Dude, it's just I figured when you said you and Newt had sex that _you _were-"

"I _was_" Thomas said. "The first couple times, but we er- switched."

Minho made a weird face. "Is it, uh, weird?" he asked.

Thomas felt his face heat up. He _really _wanted to change the subject, but he told himself to get over it. He was done being ashamed. This was his best friend, he could talk to Minho about this. He wasn't going to be embarrassed. Newt was right, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Thomas cleared his throat. "No," he said "it's actually really good."

Minho raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked. "I can't imagine it being _as _good as, well you know."

Thomas let out a long breath. _Well, _he thought. _If I'm going to talk about it I might as well lay it all out there. _He pulled into his driveway and parked the car so he could turn to face Minho before continuing. "Look shank," he said "ya know how _great _you feel when you're with a girl and you find her g-spot and she's clawing at you and screaming your name?"

Minho had a shit-eating grin on his face. "Sure do" he said.

"Yea, well" Thomas said and he hoped he wasn't blushing too hard when he said the next part. "Turns out it's even better to be the one screaming."

Minho let out a long whistle and leaned back in his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and he looked like he was thinking hard. "You _scream_?"

By now, Thomas's entire face was bright red. "It, uh... it's _really_ good" he mumbled, and Minho laughed.

"Dude" he said "I should've been born gay."

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt sat on the ground next to Thomas as he drank straight from the bottle of vodka. He glanced at Teresa and Minho who were sitting across from them with their hands just close enough that their pinkies overlapped.

"You remember the last time you got kicked out of a game Thomas?" Minho asked with a smirk.

"Uh- no" he mumbled.

"Yes, you do!" Minho laughed.

"I know I do" Teresa said. "I'm pretty sure it had something to do with that kid de-panting you and you retaliating by biting him."

Newt let out a laugh and turned to face Thomas. "You _bit _a kid?" he asked.

"Well I decked him first, but then he practically sat on me and all I could do was bite" Thomas said with a look of fake innocence.

"Bloody barbaric" Newt mumbled.

Thomas snorted. "Don't pretend you're above biting people" he said with his eyebrows raised. Newt's mouth dropped open and Thomas shot him a wink. Minho and Teresa burst out laughing.

"Have you no shame?" Minho asked.

"No," Thomas said before leaning over to peck Newt on the lips before meeting his eyes. "I don't." Newt held Thomas's gaze for a while and a smile crept onto his face. He knew what Thomas was trying to convey by saying that, but making dumb jokes around his friends is a lot different than _actually _not being ashamed of their relationship. But for now, Newt had a feeling this was all he was going to get, and he was going to have to live with that.

"I know Tommy" he said in a small voice just loud enough for Thomas to hear. He looked away from Thomas effectively ending their little moment. "I'm bloody exhausted" he announced.

"Me too" Teresa as she yawned. It had gotten pretty late, they'd been up talking for a while now. Thomas crawled into his sleeping bag and Newt automatically crawled in with him. Teresa got into her own sleeping bag and her and Minho exchanged a few glances as if she was testing whether he'd ask if he could get into her sleeping bag. Eventually a grin spread across Minho's face and he leaned down to kiss Teresa on the forehead before telling her goodnight and getting into his own sleeping bag. Teresa propped herself up on her elbow and stared at Thomas and Newt, her expression dumbfounded. _What the hell? _she mouthed.

Newt simply smiled at her and shrugged whereas Thomas started chuckling to himself. "Night Teresa" he said before lying down, and Newt did the same. He curled onto side and Thomas curled up to spoon him from behind. He used the hand that was curled around Newt to draw circles on Newt's stomach. "I'm sorry" he whispered into Newt's ear. Newt didn't say anything for a moment so Thomas continued. "For everything. Tracing back to when we first got together. I was embarrassed of you, I tried to hide you from my friends and family. I was a slinthead, I know. I'm not the type of guy you deserve to be with, maybe Alby was right..."

"Stop right there" Newt said as he rolled over to face Thomas and they were nose to nose. "Don't give me that klunk. Alby's just a jealous slinthead, and you know that. And you're right that you didn't handle things particularly well, but it doesn't matter now okay? What does bloody matter to me is how you act _now. _Everyone buggin' knows we're together, there's no more secrets. There's nothing left to be embarrassed about. There's nothing left to hide."

"I know" he said back as he put a hand on Newt's cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth. They looked into each other's eyes for a while, neither of them having much left to say. Instead, Thomas leaned in and kissed Newt. It was a long slow kiss, not a lustful one, which was weird to come by in their relationship. Eventually, Thomas pulled away, but just enough to whisper "I love you."

"I love you too Tommy" Newt whispered before nuzzling into the crook of Thomas's neck and embracing the sleep that was soon to come.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! This may or may not be the end of the story. I'm not really sure where to take this story anymore, but if you have suggestions I'm all ears. Please review. If this is the last chapter than I really hope you enjoyed this story, I know I really loved writing it! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dashner.**

**I decided to add one last fluffy chapter for the fun of it. This is my little treat for you so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt and Thomas sat on the couch, Newt resting his head on Thomas's chest. Things had been going good for them. It'd been a couple months since their trip to England and their relationship had only strengthened. They were watching TV and waiting for the pizza Thomas had ordered. Apparently Thomas was _really_ hungry because he kept checking the time and glancing out the window.

"Tommy, you can get a snack out of the fridge it you're that hungry" he said, but Thomas just smiled.

"I'll wait for the pizza" he said.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your buggin' boat" he said.

As if right on cue the pizza guy pulled into the driveway. Thomas shot up off the couch. "I'll go get it" he said.

Newt held up his hands. "Alrighty" he said "I'll go get drinks and plates."

Thomas went to get the pizza, and he talked to the pizza guy a bit longer than normal, but Newt didn't question him. A few seconds later he came skipping into the house with a pizza box. He set it down in front of Newt and Newt tried to open it, but Thomas slapped his hand away. "Hold on" he said as he pulled out his phone. A second later the wedding march started playing on Thomas's phone and he gave Newt a nod. "Open it."

"Tommy-"

"Open it!"

Newt laughed and opened the box to see the word PROM spelled in pepperonis. Thomas spread his arms out wide. "Ta da!"

Newt burst out laughing as he placed a kiss on Thomas's lips. "That is so bloody lame" he teased.

"Shut up" Thomas said "are we going to prom or not?"

Newt rolled his eyes. He wasn't really the school function type, but this school year he's kind become one. Thomas is involved in _everything_ and he drags Newt to all of it. Heck he'd even started an LGBTQ club and made Newt and Minho co-find it with him. And prom could be fun, right?_ Yes,_ his brain screamed at him. _You'll be with Thomas._

"Of course" Newt said as he leaned forward to kiss Thomas.

Thomas pulled away and smiled at Newt. "Awesome" he said "wanna celebrate by eating pizza then having sex?"

Newt shrugged. "Sounds good."

* * *

**Thomas:**

The day of prom Minho and Thomas hid out at Newt's. Thomas's parents weren't too pleased about him taking a guy to prom. "_What will people say if they see pictures?" _they complained. Apparently _"say damn that's a hot couple"_ isn't the right response, so Thomas decided to avoid his parents until after prom. Minho on the other hand was avoiding Teresa because she was completely stressing out about prom.

"How many times can I tell her I got the shuckin' flowers?" Minho complained.

Newt laughed as he tied Thomas's tie. "This is what you get for dating bloody girls" he said.

Minho made a weird grunting noise. He and Teresa had finally gotten together after a couple months of subtle flirting, and Thomas had to admit that they were good together. "When's she coming for pictures?" Thomas asked.

"Should be here any minute" Minho said as screwed around with his hair in the mirror.

Right on cue the doorbell rang. "I'll go get her" Thomas said. He walked to the door to see Sally, Newt's little sister, has already answered the door. Thomas let out a long whistle as he took in Teresa's appearance. She wore a long red dress and looked simply beautiful. "Shuck Agnes" he said.

"Shut up" Teresa said as she punched him in the arm. "You look very handsome."

Thomas adjusted his tie and smiled. "I know" he said, and Teresa punched him again. "You look beautiful in that dress" he told her.

Sally tugged on Thomas's arm. "Do I look beautiful too?" she asked. In the spirit of prom she'd dressed up in Cinderella dress.

Thomas leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. "You're the most gorgeous princess I've ever seen" he told her. Sally giggled and ran away. A few moments later Newt and Minho walked into the living room.

Minho made a point of stopping in his tracks and looking Teresa up and down, and smiling like an idiot. "Shucking hell Teresa" he said as he walked over and kissed her. "You look amazing."

Thomas walked over and grabbed Newt's hand. He leaned close to him and whispered "they wish they were as handsome of a couple as we are."

Newt chuckled. "True" he agreed.

A few minutes later Newt's mom rushed in and forced them to take about 5 million pictures before heading off to prom. Things had been going smoothly so far, and Thomas was glad for it. He was kind of nervous as to how this was going to go, but he was starting to think this would be one of the best nights of his life.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt learned one thing: Thomas was_ not_ a good dancer. He flailed around like an idiot, and it was pretty hilarious. Thomas and Minho jumped around screaming "SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS" Newt just stood by and laughed with Teresa, but then Thomas grabbed his arm and pulled it into the air, encouraging him to dance with him. Newt rolled his eyes and gave into it. Before he knew it he was jumping around with Thomas and Minho with Teresa standing by and silently judging.

When the song ended Thomas pulled Newt away to their table. He pulled off his jacket and loosened his tie. "It's hot in here" he said as he sipped his drink.

"That's cuz you're jumping around like a slinthead" Newt teased.

"Slim it, I'm a great dancer" he defended. Newt just laughed and Thomas rolled his eyes. "Are you having fun?"

Newt smiled at him and nodded. "Way more fun that I'd expected" he said.

"I told you" Thomas said. Just then a slow song came on, so Thomas stood up and stuck his hand out to Newt. "May I have this dance?"

"Course ya dumb shank" Newt said as he took Thomas's hand and walked onto the dance floor. Newt put one hand on Thomas's waist and one on his shoulder, and Thomas did the same. He leaned in close and put his head on Thomas's shoulder, snuggling his face into Thomas's neck and breathing in his scent.

The boys swayed to the music and held each other tight. Newt couldn't help but think about everything they'd been through since they first met at the beginning of the year. Thomas had come out and accepted himself, and Newt, well Newt had passed math which was a miracle on it's own. But he'd also made friends and moved on from his past, letting a lot of things go. There was no question anymore, Newt had no lingering feelings for Alby. He loved Thomas, and only Thomas.

Newt lifted his head from Thomas's shoulder and moved so he was nose to nose with Thomas. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Thomas told him. The boys leaned forward and closed the space between them. Thomas's lips were soft against his, as they had always been and Newt's stomach filled with butterflies as it always does.

Newt pulled away, but only by a few centimeters. "I'll never get tired of this" he mumbled against Thomas's lips.

"Me neither" Thomas whispered before kissing Newt once again. When Newt finally broke the kiss he laid his head back on Thomas shoulder and swayed to the music in Thomas's warm embrace.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story! I really loved writing it :)**


End file.
